One Time
by JusTheUnderdog
Summary: Mirabella can't deny the connection she and Jacob Black have. The problem? He can. It seems like he hates her, and she doesn't know why. And then, after an accident, things just seem to get even stranger. LONGER SUMMARY INSIDE. JacobOC
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Mirabella Fuentes has just moved from Sunny Arizona to rainy Washington. On her first day of school, she meets the Pack, and all seems to be going well, until she mentions where she's from. Then, she locks gazes with Jacob Black, and it's so intense she cant deny the connection they have. The problem? He can. It seems like he just wants her to disappear from the face of the Earth, and she doesn't know why. But after an accident that turns Mirabella and Jacob's lives upside down, things just seem to get even stranger than they were before. Looks like Forks had more in store for her than she'd planned. _

* * *

_**BOOK ONE**_

_"Honey, we need to talk to you." _my mother had said, coming in my room with my father in tow. I've never hated any words as much as I did those right now. Those words were the reason I was unloading boxes in some town in Washington where my mom's job was relocated to, and we had to leave our warm little house in Arizona right by the Indian Reservation my Tia lived on.

My mother's job is doing research on endangered animals, and her's is the wolf. More specifically, the Olympic Wolf. My mother has dedicated her life to saving the endangered Olympic Wolf, and she has dragged our whole family with her. Not that I dont love my mother, but I wish that we could just stay in one place for more than three years.

My mom's job doesnt effect my father so much because he's a carpenter and he can find work pretty much anywhere. Me and my brother, unfortunately, are not so lucky. We've had to move schools at least four times. But, my brother is almost eighteen, and he can move out soon. So, really, it's only me that's going to be left.

"Mirabella, get that box on top, would ya?" asked my brother, coming up behind me and squeezing my sides, making me jump.

"Luigino!" I snapped, giggling. I turned around heading out to the car. I grabbed said box and headed inside the rickety house before he did.

"We start school tomorrow, Miabelle." he said, shuffling inside behind me. I groaned and threw myself in a chair.

"Already?" I asked, mentally exhasted. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. "Where's our parental units, Louie?" He cracked a grin and shrugged.

We had arrived in Forks two days ago, and all we had done was unpack, sleep and eat. We didnt even have time to look around, not that there was anything to do here. The closest movie theater was in Port Angeles, like, an hour away. And Louie had a car, but,as close as we were, it was only a matter of time before he acquired a social life and a girlfriend. I mentally sighed. Yeah. I was going to be a loser.

"Oh, you know what? I think Mom dragged dad to go introduce themselves to the people here." he said, snapping his fingers.

"Ugh. Why does our mom have to be so embarrassing?" I whined. He shrugged, yet again.

"I dunno why she bothers. We're not even going to school in Spoons." he said. I grinned.

"Oh. I wonder why? OH! That's right. The town is called Forks, smart one." I corrected.

"Whatever. Forks. Spoons. Knives, all the same Belle." He waved me off dismissively and I scowled. "The point is we're going to school on the Reservation, cause it's closer to the research center where Mom is working."

"Are you serious?" I asked, increadulous. "Then why do we live in Forks?"  
"Hey, dont ask me. But, I do know that we're gonna be the whitest people at that school." he said with a solem face. I looked down, and realized that he was right. It didnt matter if we were Latinos, and it didnt matter if we lived in Arizona and Texas. We had to face the fact that we werent blessed with the _Moreno_ gene, like our dad who lived in San Antonio until his college years or the olive skin gene like our mother who was raised a New Jersey Italian until she met my dad. We were the pale-est people that were attending that school.

What. A. Piss off.

**ONE DAY LATER TUESDAY 6:48 a.m.**

"Louie! Get out the bathroom!" I yelled, banging on the door. This was the exact reason mom had tried to wake me up before Louie. I knew I should've taken a shower last night. Oh, but then my curls wouldnt've been curly. "Luigino Alejandro Fuentes! Get your butt out of the shower!" I demanded, stomping my foot like some _gringa_on tv. I heard the water stop, and wet feet pad on the floor. The door opend to reveal my brother, sopping wet, with a towel around his waist, thank god, with an annoyed look on his face.

"WHAT, Mirabella?" he snarled. I recoiled. Uh oh. Full name. Louie only used that when he was uber pissed. Usually he called me Miabelle, which is because he couldnt pronounce Mirabella when he was four, Belle or Bella.

"Uh, shower...my turn?" I mumbled crestfallen. His glare softened as he sighed.

"I'm done. Go ahead and get in and hurry up so we can follow mom to the Rez." he said.

I nodded as he walked out of the bathroom and I walked in. I pulled my hair out of it's ponytail and let it fall in waves, and ringlets at the end. I quickly got into the shower and rushed through my routine. I jumped out of the shower and into my room, to pick out my clothes.

I flipped through the clothes in my closet and settled on a brown long sleeved shirt, old faded jeans, and my Spurs jacket, just to stand out. I slipped on my grey Chucks on and grabbed my phone, and my backpack. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Louie was waiting, keys in one hand, Frusion in the other. He tossed me one, and motioned for me to follow him out to the car. I slipped a knit beanie over my wet hair and followed my brother into the 1994 Chevy pick up truck, a gift from my Tia.

The truck was actually in pretty good condition. Louie installed a new stereo system in it and worked on it constantly. It was kind of annoying, but this thing was his baby.

I slammed the door just in time to see Mom getting in the station wagon.

"We following Momma?" I asked buckling the seat belt. Louie nodded doing the same. I took a deep breath and moved my backpack to rest on my feet. Mom pulled out of the driveway and Louie followed in suit.

Most of the ride was quiet, except for the heater blasting and the last few minutes when the school was up ahead.

"There it is, Belle." said Louie.

"Yup." I gulped audibly.

"Dont worry. You're a freshman, and I'm a senior. No pressure." he laughed nervously. It sure sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than me.

"Uh, Louie, not helping that much," I sighed as he pulled into the parking lot. I looked around and everyone there had beautiful russet colored skin. Yeah. I felt like a snow girl here. We were definitely not in Arizona anymore. I bit my lip as Louie parked and shut off the car. The school was relatively small compared to other ones, but I'm not complaining. The smaller the school, the less difficulty needed learning my way around it. We sat in silence for a couple minutes.

"Well, we better get this over with." he said, sighing. I reached over and clutched his arm, my eyes widening.

"I cant do this." I said blinking back tears. He turned toward me and smiled soothingly.

"Yes you can, Belle. You're my sister, and you're going to be okay. We're going through this together. Dont worry." he said. I took a deep breath and nodded quickly wiping my face. I shook out my long, brown hair, and pulled my backpack over my shoulder.

"Let's do this," I said, taking one final deep breath. I pushed the door open and was immediately hit with simultanius stares of the other students.

I stepped out into the cold, and followed Louie into the school. As soon as I stepped foot inside the school, I noticed two things. One, it was definitely a place I'd rather be than outside. Two, there were three insanely tall, built guys in cut off jeans, and t-shirts. These three stood out from the rest because of their mutant height, and their hair. Back in San Antonio, they could definitely pass for Mexicans with their looks and hair. They had this Mohawk thing going, and I was trying not to stare, but they were so abnormal, so... inhuman.

"Bella, let's go." Louie said, snapping me out of my reviere. I was vaguely aware of the baby-faced one snapping his head over to look at me, and I caught his gaze, but quickly followed my brother to where ever he was going...

**UNKNOWN P.O.V.**

"Bella?" I said out loud. Embry and Quil turned to me in shock.

"What?" they asked in unison. I shook my head and turned back to them.

"What's what?" I asked, confused.

"You just said 'Bella?'." said Embry, doing a very poor version of me.

"Yeah. What's up with that, Seth? Especially since you know what Jake's going through. He's coming to school today, you know." glared Quil. I shook my head.

"Guys, I swear I just heard some guy call that girl Bella." I said, rushing my words, pointing to the girl that was nearly invisible now. Their eyes widened.

"What?" they asked simultaneously, again.

"Yeah." I concluded just as the bell rang.

"This isnt over, Clearwater." threatened Quil, like it was my fault. I rolled my eyes and ran to Geography.

I walked in and Mrs. Grey gave me a pointed look at me then motioned for me to take a seat.

"Okay, so I hope you've been studying for that map test of the United States." she said. I internally rolled my eyes. I'd been on patrol for the past three days, so I've had no time to study whatsoever and Lord knows Sam isnt going to lighten up with the fear of Jacob going AWOL again. I'm surprised I'm even going to school at the lack of sleep I'm getting.

"Now, take your maps out and-" Mrs. Grey was interrupted by the door opening and a girl walking in. Not just any girl. The girl I saw this morning. The first thing I noticed about her was she was short. Maybe 5'2". The next thing I noticed was that she was kind of pale. Not albino pale, or Cullen pale. Not even Bella Swan pale. Like, you could tell she spent time in the sun, but she didnt have a tan to prove it? Am I making sense? Then, I noticed she was pretty. Really pretty.

"Uh, hi." she said, softly, and almost in a whisper. If it werent for the crazy wolf thing, I probably wouldnt have been able to hear her.

"Hello, who are you?" asked Mrs. Grey, probably pissed cause she interrupted her lesson. Never mess with Mrs. Grey's lesson. Not unless you want to be smited.

"I'm new here. The principal kept me and my brother after the bell. Sorry."she apologized, handing Mrs. Grey a form. Mrs. Grey scanned it quickly and turned to the class.

"Class, this is Mirabella Fuentes. She moved here from...?" she trailed off, looking at _Mirabella_, with her eyebrow raised.

"Oh, uh, Arizona." she said, flustered.

Whoa, wait! Arizona? Seriously?

"Right. Please treat her as you would treat any other student here. Mirabella, I would like you to take your seat next to..." she scanned the room, and with my luck, one of the only seats open was next to me. The other was right next to Picks-her-nose Priscilla Rain, and she was sick with a cold, so Mrs. G had no other choice but to look straight at me and grinned. "Seth Clearwater." she finished. "Raise your hand, Seth." she ordered. I raised my hand and _Mirabella_ quickly walked over to the desk to my right and sat down.

"Now, I want you to take out your maps and review. Seth, help Mirabella, please, while I go make copies of the next chapter review." said Mrs. G as she walked out of the room. The room burst into conversation, as Mirabella just sat in her seat, shifting uncomfortably. I turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"So, Arizona, huh?" I asked awkwardly. She glanced at me and smiled.

"Mhmm." she hummed.

"So, you go by Bella?" I asked. She raised her eyebrow in suspicion.

"I go by a lot of things," she said vaguely.

"But mainly Bella." I said.

**MIRABELLA'S P.O.V.**

"But mainly Bella." he said. It wasnt a question, or an assumption. He said it with a certain finality and it confused me.

"No. I go by Mirabella, Belle, Miabelle, or Mimi. Sometimes Bella, but not usually." I said, narrowing my eyes at him. He looked a little relieved, but quickly covered it up with a calm look.

"So, what should I call you?" he asked. Okay, wait a second. Was this guy flirting with me? Ugh. Guys are so confusing.

"I dunno. Whichever you prefer," I shrugged, grinning.

"So, you moved from Arizona?" he asked again.

"Uh, yeah. You already asked that." I said, laughing.

"Oh," he said, blushing a bit. "Where? In Arizona, I mean. Like, Phoenix?" he said, almost hesitantly. I shook my head profusely.

"No way. We lived in some little town right by an Indian Reservation where my Tia worked." I said. "I dont even remember the name."

"An Indian Reservation?" he asked, looking surprised. I nodded.

"Yeah. It was Navajo, I think." I said, even though I doubted he wanted to know. He nodded, looking impressed.

"You move a lot?" he asked.

"What?" I asked, wondering if I heard him right.

"Towns. Cities. States. Stuff like that." he said, not seeming to understand why I was freaking out. I breathed a sigh of relief and said,

"Yeah. My mom's a scientist/environmentalist and she's like, obsessed with saving the Olympic Wolf." I shrugged. "We move a lot for her work."

"The Olympic Wolf, eh?" he said, with an almost wolfish grin, like there was some unknown joke that I didnt have a part in. "You like wolves too?" he asked.

"Yeah. They're really beautiful animals." I smiled. "I used to bug my parents about having a pet wolf, but they said they were too dangerous to be domesticated."

"Wolves arent the most dangerous thing out there, you'll soon find out around here." he said with thick implications. I was about to ask what he meant, but he started rambling about the map test, which we were supposed to be reviewing over. Luckily for me, I already did this at my old school. But, I didnt bother telling him that because the teacher just walked in and started going over the next region.

After class, Seth pulled me aside to see my schedule.

"Hey, we have all the same classes." he smiled. I smiled back too.

"Cool, Now I wont be totally alone." I said, silently cheering inside.

"Let's go. The faster we get this over with, the faster we got to lunch." he said.

"Haha. You sound just like my brother," I said, rolling my eyes and chuckling with him.

**LUNCH 12:07 p.m.**

"No! I did not fall. I was tripped!" I laughed with Seth as we stood in the lunch line. He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right. You cant be tripped in a place where no one is, Miabelle." he said, grabbing a peice of pizza.

"Yes, you can. Especially if a girl moves a chair to trip you, Seth." I said, scowling at the hamburger I picked out. I grabbed some peaches and some tater tots and put them on the tray too.

"For the last time, Clarrise didnt push that chair into you, Belle." he said, putting the same on his tray and grabbing us both a small carton of chocolate milk.

"Thanks." I said, moving up the line with him. "For the last time, Clarisse did push that chair into my foot, therefore, tripping me in the process." I said, while he payed for his lunch.

"You know what I think? I think you're just clumsy." he said. I scowled and handed money to the lunch lady. "In fact, I haven't met anyone as clumsy as you since Be-" I looked at him as he stopped mid-sentence. "Never mind. It's not important," he said, leading me outside to a table with no one.

"Mkay," I said, shrugging it off for now. "Are your friends joining us?" I asked, popping a tatertot in my mouth.

"My friends?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah. The mutant ones, just like you." I said, propping my elbow on the table.

"Oh, them. Well, probably. Maybe not. Jake might not be up to eating lunch here, though."

"Oh. Why?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"He just got back." he shrugged.

"Back from where?" I asked, taking a bit of my burger.

"He just went out of town. He didnt tell us why." he said, looking down.

"Seth! Yo!" Our heads snapped towards whoever was calling him. My eyes found the two guys that were talking to Seth this morning. The were three this time, though. The two I recognized from this morning were smiling, shoving eachother playfully. They were all mutantly tall, just like Seth, but the third looked significantly different from them. He was a little taller, a little more muscular, and a little more angry looking.

I bit my lip, and looked down at my lunch, pulling apart the burger and placing a little piece in my mouth, chewing inconspicuously. They approched and sat down all around. Me and Seth on one side, and the three others facing us. I sat, trying to make myself invisible to all these strangers.

"Embry, Quil." he said to the first two. "Jacob," he said in a different tone, as if walking on egg shells.

"Seth, man, you gonnna introduce us to your new lady friend?" the one on the far left, in front of Seth, said raising his right eyebrow.

"Oh, right. Guys, this is Mirabella Fuentes." he said, pointing to me. They looked kind of guarded, the way their shoulders tensed. The one to my right, Jacob, squared his shoulders and glanced at me, then back down.

"Belle, this is Embry Call," he pointed to the one in front of him- the shortest out of them all-, "Quil Ateara,"- the one right in front of me, "and Jacob Black," the one to my right, obviously.

They were all staring, and I felt my face flush in overwhelming embarrassment. No one spoke for a long moment until Embry coughed.

"Um, you know, every awkward silence a gay baby is born?" I said, biting my lip, and twiddling my thumbs. Again, all eyes on me, except Jacob's. Embry, Quil and Seth cracked up laughing, and I cracked a grin.

"So, uh, Fuentes, where are you from? We've never seen you around here before, so you must be new." said Quil, propping his elbows on the table.

"I'm from this teeny tiny town in Arizona." I said, crossing my legs. I noticed a couple things then. Embry gave Quil a wide eyed look, then they both gave Seth the same look. Seth looked apologetic, and Jacob... He just looked really pissed. I was starting to think I should find somewhere else to sit. He finally looked at me, and held my gaze.

My eyes widened when I met his warm, brown eyes. We just looked at eachother for Lord knows how long. I felt a shock through out my body, starting from my heart, flowing out through my finger tips. It was the oddest feeling in the world, but it wasnt a bad feeling. It was a feeling that I never wanted to let go of, that I didnt want to end. But maybe I was the only one who felt this... _pull_ towards Jacob Black, because all I saw in his eyes were hate and anger. Directed straightly towards me. The intensity of the emotions in his eyes was very clear to me. It broke my heart, and a lump formed in my throat.

By the time I realized I wasnt wanted here, I also realized all of them were staring at us. And they all looked apologetic. I felt my eyes glaze over with an extreme sadness and I bit my lip. I stood up, letting my hair fall in a brunette curtain, hiding my face from embarrassment.

"I should go." I stated, my appetite suddenly disappearing. A warm hand grasped my arm softly, but it wasnt the hand that I wanted. It was Seth's hand.

"No, Mirabella, you dont have-" Seth's soothing voice was cut off, suddenly, by a voice I didnt recognize at all.

"No. She's right. She _should_go." snarled the voice. I looked up, and realized it was Jacob, who spoke for the very first time since I met him. His voice was harsh, threaded with a finality that made him... scary. Not scary. No, scary doesnt do him justice. Horrifying, is more the right term. Like he would burst out of his skin any moment. His face was contorted into a look of pure hatred for me, and I was glued to my spot for a milisecond before I picked up my bag swiftly and in one fluid motion, I was out of there, Seth's comforting hand long forgotten.

**_

* * *

_**

EDIT: Hey, guys, I'm just editing this story, and making a few minor changes. I think They'll be great! Let me know what you think.

_A/N: I'm ba-ack! Miss me, ya'll?  
I know you did, and I'm soooo utterly sorry I havent been updating my other stories. I've honestly just lost inspiration for them. Like, honestly, I have. I just cant pick up a pencil, or sit at my computer and write nonsense. It's just not me. But, as soon as I find inspiration, I will definitely update!_

_Anyway, back to this story. I'm excited about this story. I've been working on this all week, mostly because I havent been home for three days, so I havent been on the computer to write all my ideas down, but I'm very happy with the way it turned out. The whole time I was writing it, three songs were stuck in my head. Fairytale and Gravity, both by Sara Bareilles, and One Time by Justin Bieber. Seriously wonderful songs. _

_Oh! and for the record, I just realized that Mirabella was from Arizona as I was re-reading it just now. But, guys, dont get your hopes up on the updating patterns because I may or may not finish this story. I honestly want to. I just need to have the inspiration to continue. _

_So, I hope you guys like this one, and it would definitely mean a lot if you review and leave suggestions for it because I'll definitely take them into consideration! R&R, please?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters in it, or Shiver or any of the characters in that.**

* * *

I didnt speak to anyone the rest of the day. In class, I kept my distance from Seth. He passed me notes, but I just put them in a pocket in my backpack and forgot about them. On the way home, I let Louie brag about how many "hott Indian chicks" there had been in his classes. I forced a smile on, and looked out the window.

When I got home, I headed straight up to my room and locked the door when I stepped inside. I threw my bag on the floor and the waterworks started. Heavy tears rolled down my cheeks shamelessly and my nose clogged up.

What had I done to Jacob Black to make him hate me? No, to make him _loath _me. I had never seen such a strong emotion in my life. Not ever. But it was clear. He hated me. He hated my very being, and it wasnt an exaggeration. But, there was one thing I didnt quite understand. I couldnt ignore the pull I felt.

His eyes, I knew they werent usually like that. Even though I've only just met him, I knew. They werent meant to be cold, hateful, cruel eyes. They were supposed to be warm and soft and loving.

Why did Jacob Black matter so much to me? Why did the fact that he hated me terrify me so much? Why did the fact that he didnt want me in his life scare the shit out of me? Why? That, I didnt even fathom an answer to.

All I knew was that I needed Jacob.

JACOB P.O.V.

Imprint. I never thought It would happen with me, but apparently someone up there really has it in for me, since they picked the wrong girl from stupid Arizona for me to imprint on.

I hated her. I wanted her to disappear, because then I wouldnt be obligated to make sure she was safe. There had to be some way to break this stupid bond. If I couldnt have Bella Swan, I dont want anyone else.

Sam said Imprinting is different for everyone. Most say you're supposed to feel immense love, others its unconditional. I was real tired of this love bullshit. Obviously, I wasnt going to be happy. I wanted nothing more for Mirabella to just fall off the face of the Earth.

I couldnt love anyone but Bella. No one but her. She was the only girl for me. She loved me. I know she did. The only problem was, she loved that damn leech more.

She was going to be one of them, and after that, she wasnt going to be the same anymore. She wasnt going to be Bella Swan, my best friend, the one who was reckless, the one who liked to watch me work on cars in my shed, the one who was human. She was going to be Mrs. Bella Cullen, the one who chose a cold skinned leech over her best friend, the one who would disappear from the face of the Earth, and the one who was a stone, cold, blood hungry _vampire. _She didnt care that she was leaving her dad all alone. She didnt care that I loved her, that _I_ was the one who kept her together when _he_ left her all alone in the woods. She didnt care that I was going to be alive, and I was going to die, while she would still be... undead.

"_What is your deal Jake?!"_ Great. I forgot I was in wolf form. Now I had to deal with Seth, Embry, and Quil and that stupid little bi--

_"Jacob! What is your fucking problem?!" _growled Embry.

_"Yeah, Jacob. I think Mirabella's really hurt. Seth said she looked like she was going to burst into tears the rest of the day. You didnt have to scare her like that." _lectured Quil. I rolled my eyes and snorted.

_"You guys dont understand."_ I growled.

_"No, Jake. You dont understand." _snapped Seth, stepping closer to me.

_"Why dont you preach to someone else, Clearwater." _I said, narrowing my eyes and bearing my teeth.

"_Jacob! Stop!" _Great. When the hell did Sam phase?

_"Just in time, I'd say, Black."_ he said. I rolled my eyes yet again. Stupid alpha command. I didnt need this right now. God, today is just not my day.

"_Jacob, you're the only wolf who's not happy because they imprinted. There is something seriously wrong with you."_ said Leah. Great. Is the whole damn pack phased now? Let's have a fucking party!

_"Jake, all we're saying is that you need to get over Be--"_

_"Shut UP SETH! YOU DONT KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!_" I snarled, ready to fight.

"_Dont you dare lay a paw on my brother, Black, or so help me, your imprintee wont have an imprinter!" _threatened Leah.

"_Leah! Jacob! Step down, now!" _ordered Sam. _"Jacob, Seth is right. You've imprinted. You cannot ignore your responsibility to that girl now."_

_"I dont have a responsibility to anyone but Bella."_ I informed them.

_"Yeah Jake? Well Bella's getting married to a Leech in a week! There's nothing you can do to stop her!" _growled Embry, exasperated.

I stopped short. A week? I was going to loose Bella, _my_ Bella, in a fucking _week?!_ When the hell did that happen? How long was I gone?!

_"Great. Leave it to Embry Call to spill the beans."_ stated Leah sarcasticly.

"_You all knew? You knew they moved up the wedding?!"_ I growled menicingly.

"_Jacob, she's been worried sick about you. We tried to tell you, but you were busy being in Canada and what not."_ said Quil, as if he were talking to a little kid.

_"WHAT?!_" I exploded. I needed to go see her. I needed to talk to her, maybe out of getting married.

"_Jacob, leave well enough alone. Leave Bella alone to live her own life. I forbid you to see Bella until the wedding." _commanded Sam. The alpha's command weighed down on me, but I fought it.

_"No." _I grunted, my leggs buckling under me. _"NO!"_ I fought.

"_Jacob! I am the alpha of this pack! You _will _do as I say."_ he demanded, weighing more on my shoulders. I finally gave in, and obeyed. I had no choice. I ran, out of the forest to my hiding spot where I put my clothes.

I needed to sleep.

MIRABELLA'S P.O.V

I had woken up slightly disoriented, having cried myself to sleep. I'd gone without dinner and my stomach growled wildly. I glanced at my phone, which was charging, even though I dont even remember ever plugging it in.

Just like I dont remember changing into pajamas, I thought to myself. I tried to remember everything I did after I closed the door to my room when I got home last night, but everything was coming up blank. Odd. In fact, just about everything that happend yesterday was foggy, hazy even. Only a few select things I remember, really. Seth, Jacob, and my epiphany.

I sighed. _Jacob._

I didnt want to face him at school today, and I probably wouldnt have to. I wouldnt take Seth away from his friends, no. I wouldnt be selfish. I'd spend my lunch somewhere else and pretend like yesterday never even happend.

Yes, this seemed like a very good idea, I told myself. No, I _convinced _myself. Nothing happend yesterday that was out of the ordinary. Nothing at all. I completely deluded myself and ignored the slight pain in my stomach.

I changed out of my pj's and into something more school appropriate; an old hand me down sweater that wasnt completely hideous, some old faded jeans I remember getting at a thrift store in Texas, and my Chucks. I ran a brush though my hair, and it fell a little bit above my breasts. I yawned as I headed downstairs to get some breakfast as I waited for my brother to wake up and take a shower.

I poured my cerea, turned on the coffee maker for Mom and Dad, and started eating as the house slowly woke up. Mom had to be at work earlier today, so she would be down in like, five minutes. By the time I was done with my cereal, Mom was walking down the stairs.

"Hey, baby. You're ready early today." she noted as she poured some coffee.

"Yeah. I had a good sleep," I lied, putting my bowl in the sink.

"You slept for a long time," she said. I nodded.

"Yeah." I said.

"Do you want a ride to school?" she offered. "Im getting ready to leave now, if you dont want to wait for Louie."

"Uhh..." I contemplated. If I left now, I could go to the library and maybe catch up with Seth before class. And save myself an awkward conversation with Louie. "Yeah, thanks, Mom. Just let me get my stuff." I said as I headed up the stairs. I grabbed my bag, my jacket, and my hat from my room and closed my door. I stopped my Louie's room and poked my head in the door.

"Louie, Mom's taking me to school earlier, so you dont have to give me a ride." I said. I heard his muffled reply and closed the door. I walked down the stairs, my backpack hanging out of my mouth and my arms going through the sleeves of my jacket.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Mom when she caught sight of me. I finally had my jacket on and manuvered my backack to rest on my shoulder.

"I was trying to put on my_ chaquetaaahhhh._" I said, dragging the word out. Mom rolled her eyes.

"Honey, I'm Italian. No matter how hard your father tried, he could never teach me Spanish. Dont speak it around me." I grinned at her, barely holding in a laugh.

"At least you knew that was Spanish, Mama." I said walking out the door, and to the station wagon. Maybe I should rethink this decision.

"Oh, shut up." she said getting in the drivers' seat.

On the ride to school, the only thing that was heard was the radio on some top 40 station and the heater. The silence wasnt uncomfortable to us. If we wanted to talk, we would have. But, I definitely didnt, and she didnt either. Her mind was probably on something that had to do with work. My mind was somewhere else.

Mom pulled into the school parking lot and I jumped out.

"Have a good day, honey." she said in that motherly voice. I managed to smile back at her as I closed the door. I watched as she drove away and let out a breath I didnt know I was holding. Maybe the car ride was more tense than I thought.

I walked in and found the library easily. It seemed like I could always find the one place I felt I belonged, the place with as many books as I could find. I looked around, and set my backpack on a table and looked around at the shelves and shelves of books, and turned towards the one closest to me. I skimmed the wall, before a book suddenly caught my eyes.

_Shiver._

The book was hardcover, green faded leaves covering it, and as I studied a bit closer I saw a wolf in it. I looked at the summary. I flipped through the book and one word stood out from the rest.

_Werewolf._

I looked up at the sign and saw the words NONFICTION printed in bold letters in a laminated sign right above the shelf. My eyebrows pulled together in confusion. Why would they have a book on werewolves in the nonfiction section? I started reading the first couple pages, and I was completely intranced with this book. A few pages turned into a few chapters very quickly, but the chapters were only about three pages each at first.

The idea that a person could actually turn into a wolf interested me to no end. I'd always been interested in it. My mom's work always fascinated me, and once I saw Alvin and the Chipmunks meet the Wolfman, I was posessed. Posessed by this new world filled with superstition and wonder.

But, I still wondered what it was doing in the Nonfiction section. I pushed it to the back of my mind as I shrugged on my backpack and headed toward's the librarians desk. The librarian looked just like a grandma. Nice and old. She reminded me of my best friend's grandma back in San Antonio. Long black, greying hair tied in a braid, dark skin, and wrinkles all on her face. I handed her the book, and she took it, smiling at the cover.

"Your book is due in two weeks, on the 7th." she smiled handing me the book. I was going to put it in my backpack, when I thought of something. I looked up at her with curious eyes.

"Why was the book in the nonfiction section?" I asked, zipping my backpack.

"Excuse me?" she asked, startled, looking up from the humungus book she was reading.

"The book I just checked out. It was in the nonfiction section." I said. She looked perplexed for a moment. "It's about werewolves, and a book like that isnt easily confused as nonfiction." I explained. She looked at me confusedly, and then she looked at the computer screen. Her eyes widened happily and looked at me oddly.

"_You_ are Mirabella _Fuentes._" she said, a certain twinkle in her eyes.

"Uh." is all I could muster.

"Your mother," she started, "does a lot of work for the _wolves._" she emphasized.

"Uh, yes. Her work is to save the Olympic Wolf." I said. She bit her lip and looked around then shook her head.

"You should go, find your friends. Read the book." she said,with old eyes. I couldnt help but leave in a confused daze. As I walked out, I walked into a wall, or so I thought, and dropped my book. I looked up and of course, with my luck, it was Jacob. I backed away, looking for possible escape routes so he wouldnt know it was me, but it was too late. He picked up my book, and just stared at it.

I just stood there, frozen in time, it felt like. He sort of had this pained look on his face mixed with anger. He looked down at me for the first time and his eyes widened before turning into the scowl I was familiar with.

"That's uh, that's mine." I said quietly, my voice quivering softly. His frown deepend, which seemed almost impossible, and dropped the book in it's previous place.

"You shouldnt be so curious." he rumbled in a husky voice. I blinked and opened my mouth to reply, but not one word would come out. He narrowed his eyes and turned to leave.

"Why do you hate me?" My body finally found my voice, and I had to go and blurt that? I think maybe I shouldnt have said that, because he just halted, in the middle of the hallway. I smacked myself mentally. He turned around and walked back toward me. He towered right in front of me and looked him straight in the eye.

"Do you trust me?" he asked simply. The simplicity of the question was something unusual. It wasnt a hard question; no, not at all. It should've been more difficult for me to answer, but it wasnt. If it were anyone else, Seth, Embry, Quil, Louie--my own brother-- I would've had to think about it. I probably would've said no to them. Not like Jacob. No, I trusted him, and I couldnt, for the life of me, figure out why.

"Yes." He gave me a pained look and bent down to pick up my book. Even then, he was almost taller than me. He held the book out for me to take, and he didnt look so mad then.

"You shouldnt." he stated looking into my eyes. He reminded me of a puppy, his big brown eyes. These eyes werent meant to be mean. They werent mean at all in that moment. His expression look soft, and almost... No. It's probably just my imagination. We stood like that for a while, just staring at eachother.

"Why?" I asked. He shook his head and took a step back.

"I'm dangerous." he said seriously. I shook my head.

"You wont hurt me." I said confidently as I stepped closer to him.

"You should stay away from me." he said looking down at me. He stepped away again and this time, I didnt step towards him. He scowled again, and like that, the moment was gone. It was like he was never even civil to me in the first place. He turned around and was gone before I had time to say anything. I gave a sad look to his retreating back, and sighed. I had a feeling it was going to be like this for a long time.

JACOB'S P.O.V

"I'm dangerous." I said truthfully. I could feel my walls crumbling. I couldnt let this girl in. I had told myself I wouldnt get myself into this. I couldnt. I watched as she shook her head, denying it, and took a step toward me.

"You wont hurt me." she stated, certain. She didnt know how wrong she was. It hurt me to know I could. I had seen Emily. I had swore I'd never do anything like that. I had come close with Bella.

Bella. She was still a factor. She was getting married on Saturday, and no matter what I did, I couldnt stop her. But she was all I wanted. She was all I needed.

"You should stay away from me." I said, stepping away from her. She didnt take a step towards me this time, and I scowled again. I walked away before she could say anything. I wouldnt let this ignorant girl stand in the way of Bella. _Bella_ would always be first.

Bella _needed_ to be first. I would fight against this whole bogus imprint bullshit and I was going to _win._

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Omg, I am soooo sorry I didnt update sooner! Ugh, this chapter took for-ev-ver to write. I think it's because I was stuck on Jacob's p.o.v's. They're difficult to write, so unless you want other people's p.o.v's I think I'm only going to write in Mirabella's P.O.V. OH! by the way, I think I'm going to post a poll on my profile on which Nickname you want for Mirabella, because I'm getting tired of always calling her Mirabella, so watch for that soon, please.  
OH! Also, auditions for Mirabella's friend that's a girl! I'm just too lazy to make up someone, and plus, all the names I like I've already used in my stories, so much appreciated if you guys can do that for me?  
Age:  
Name:  
Hobbies:  
Physical description:  
Why you should have this part?:  
Umm.... I think that's all I have to say, actually. Actually, one more thing! Review, please? Haha. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

I was going to a wedding on Saturday. Some friend of Seth's family actually. Seth had asked me to be his date, actually, since he said there wasnt going to be anyone else his age there, and I had agreed. He said not to say anything to the guys about it, because they didnt like the girl, and hense they werent going. I didnt question it, since having more of Seth's friends dislike me wasnt really on my list of things to do._(Read A/N at the bottom!)_

By Thursday, I'd set a routine. Seth didnt let me go anywhere esle durring lunch, and I was sort of greatful. I didnt make any new friends yet, except for him. At lunch, I'd just become invisible, which was a good thing. I had gathered that Quil and Embry were the jokesters of the bunch, and had sat back while Seth and the dynamic duo carried a conversation. Once in a while they'd ask me a question, and I answered half-heartedly. Too bad none of my answers were good enough to satisfy their need of conversation because they quickly had said something else much funnier or much more interesting than me, and ignored me, not that I really minded.

Jacob had continued sitting with the four of us, on my far right. He just stared off into space, in a continuous daze. I was worried, at first, and had even adressed my concern to Seth. He simply shrugged and said not to worry so much. It would give me grey hairs. Jacob would sometimes contribute a sarcastic snort, raising of his right eyebrow, or rolling of the eyes when Embry or Quil, sometimes even Seth would say something completely uncalled for or perverted. He even gave me a disbelieving look when Embry said something about spooning leading to forking and I had laughed. I simply shrugged, saying,

"I live with my eighteen year old brother. I hear things that should've scarred me."

On Friday, I had noticed that Quil and Embry didnt call me by my first name. They had called me "Fuentes". I didnt really think anything of it until lunch that day. Apparently, my brother had lunch the same time I did and never botherd to tell me. Or, maybe he had, and I just hadnt been paying attention.

"Miabelle!" I heared him call. The whole table had turned toward the name, even Jacob. I smiled when I saw my brother walking toward me.

"Hey, Louie." I said. My brother smiled at me and then noticed the four giants behind me. Oh God.

"Belle." he started. "Can I talk to you a minute?" he asked, eyeing them subtley. I bit my lip and nodded. I got up and followed him to the farthest corner from our table.

"So," I said. "What's up?" I asked. He gave me a look.

"What are you doing hanging around with all those boys, Mirabella?" he asked. Oh, great. The full name.

"They're my friends." I stated. Was he going to start preeching at me again?

"They look like bad news." he said sternly. I rolled my eyes.

"Everyone looks like bad news to you, Luigino." I said. If he could pull the full name card, so could I. Two can play this game.

"I know who those guys are, Belle." he said. "They are bad news." I put my hands on my hips. Uh oh. The hispanic anger was going to get the best of me at the moment.

"They're my friends. You dont know them, or talk to them, Louie. So just shut your mouth before your foot falls in it." I said.

"I'd take my own advice if I were you, Mirabella. If you want to hang around a bunch of _pendejos_, be my guest." he said, crossing his arms. My anger was boiling by the second.

"What is your problem?! You've had _puto_ friends and you hear me saying you cant hang out with them? No." I scowled.

"Which reminds me," he started, squaring his shoulders. "Why were you talking to Jacob Black _la otro dia?_" he asked.

"I cant talk to one of my friends?" I asked. so now I knew where this was going. Wait a minute."How did you even know about that? You werent even at school yet."

"_Es escuela!"_ he said, narrowing his eyes. "I hear things. Besides. I want to know what my _quince años hermana_ is doing. It takes _two_ to _tango,_ Mirabella." he said with thick implications that shocked me so much, it brought tears to my eyes. I stood there, too shocked and too angry to do anything but let my blood boil. I think I was actually shaking at one point. I felt gazes on me, and turned to look. The boys were looking at us argue, even Jacob. And they all looked worried. Including Jacob. And that's what made me explode._(Read A/N: at the bottom!!!!)_

"_TU...... PUTO!!!_" I exclaimed. I didnt give him a glance as I stalked away, wiping angrily at my tears that had formed in my eyes. I grabbed my bag, ignoring the looks I was recieving from the boys and rushed inside. This was the second time this week I'd leave lunch crying. I hope I wasnt creating a pattern.

JACOB'S P.O.V

I hadnt liked Luigino Fuentes the moment I'd set eyes on him, but now, I hated him. Although, it's not like I wasnt aware of the rumors that were going around about me. I just didnt understand how a brother could say that to his kid sister.

I guess I was too far gone to see Embry, Quil and Seth stalk up to him. Most likely, they had been eavesdropping longer than I have, so they had heard the whole conversation. It was amazing how much macho bullshit Quil and Embry had inside them sometimes. They'd probably threaten to... You know what? I think that's my cue to go stop them.

"...and you have a lot of nerve talking to a freshman that way. What right do you have?!" snapped Embry. He always was the loud mouth of the three of us.

"Look, I dunno what you guys want from me, but leave my sister alone." fired back Luigino. He looked at me square in the eye then. "That means you, Black." Oooh, that stung. I saw Quil give Embry a worried glance. They knew that those words alone would be enough to send me over the edge... that is, if I wasnt fighting against this imprinting ordeal. I strained to remain calm and collected. I didnt care for any of these Fuentes kids, I was just protecting my name.

"It's amazing you can still stand. What with your feet being stuck in your mouth and all." I replied, raising an eyebrow. He looked ready to snap me in half. Hah, I'd like to see that sucker try. I nodded towards the guys. "Let's go," I said, motioning for the guys to go inside with me.

"This isnt over Black!" he said, probably thinking I couldnt hear him. I rolled my eyes and walked inside. I didnt need this ass to give me grief about the other day. Damn, I should've made sure that no one was around. If her brother knew, other people are bound to be talking about he--Wait... Why the hell do I care?

MIRABELLA'S P.O.V

"Mama?" I asked, walking into the kitchen that night. She was in front of the stove stirring something. She turned and raised her eyebrows at me.(

"What is it, honey?" she asked, looking back at whatever she was making.

"I can go tomorrow, right?" I asked, referring to the wedding. Even though I had already asked her, she sometimes forgets plans I set and, well. You get the picture.

"Who's getting married again?" she asked.

"Cheif Swan's daughter and one of the doctors' sons. Edwart or something." I shrugged.

"Oh! Dr. Cullen's son! Right. I've seen the two around. They're cute." she said, looking down at the stew, raising her eyebrows in a suggestive way. I felt my face contort into a disgusted face.

"Ew, mom!" I said.

"What?" she said, defensively. "He's cute. If I was twenty years younger..." She let that hang in the air for a minute before talking again. "Sure, you can go. What time will you be back?" she asked. I bit my lip, and thought about it.

"Um, I'm not sure. I'll call you when I'm on my way, yeah?" I asked. Mom seemed to think about this for a minute before saying,

"Okay. What are you going to wear?" she asked. My eyes widend.

"Uh.... I've gotta make a phone call." I said as I raced up the stairs. I could hear my mom's loud giggle as I closed my door. I rolled my eyes and landed on my stomach on my bed, dialing on my phone.

"Hello?" a woman answered.

"Hello? Um, is Seth there?" I asked politely._(Read A/N at the bottom!!!!!!!)_

"Um, yes. May I ask who's calling?" she asked. I could hear the confusion in her voice.

"This is Mirabella, ma'am." I said.

"Oh!" she chirped happily. "I'll get him right away." she said. "Seth! Mirabella's on the phone!" I heard her call.

"Coming, Mom!" I heard the familiar voice shout. I heard the phone being passed over and an out of breath Seth answer. "Hello?"

"Hey." I chirped.

"Hey," he said. I could almost hear the smile in his voice. "What's up?"

"Um," I started embarassed. "I wanted to know if the wedding was like, formal or like... semi-fomal?" I asked.

"Um..." he said. "I'm just wearing a dress shirt, tie, and dress pants." he said. I swear he was shrugging.

"Okay. Hmm... I guess I'll go with something semi warm, yeah?" I said. I heared him chuckle on the other end.

"Yeah, that would be good." he said. And then, the conversation suddenly turned serious. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"Um, what do you mean?" I asked, biting my lip. Seth and I hadnt really talked the rest of the day at school, besides working together on partner asignments.

"We... I kinda heared what you and your brother were talking about today." he said almost hesitently. I didnt miss the 'we' slip.

"_We?_" I asked crestfallen. "You mean, we as in you, Quil, and Embry? Or we as in you Quil, Embry and _Jacob?"_ I asked worriedly.

"I mean we as in the latter." he said almost regretfully.

"Oh." I concluded sullenly.

"The guys were really upset that he said that to you," he said. I felt my face contort into a look of confusion.

"What?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Yeah. Embry dragged me and Quil to go say something to him, and Jake came to stop us, then your brother was getting all in Jakes face, saying to stay away from you, but Jake kept his cool." he explained. It wasnt a secret that Seth looked up to Jacob.

"They said something to him?" I asked horrified.

"Well, yeah" he said. "He had no right to say something like that to you, Mirabella."

"Yeah, well, I didnt have a right to say what I said either." I said, looking down, and sighing.

"Yeah, by the way, what did you say? None of us could understand what you said, and I guess I'm the only one who's gonna ask." he said.

"Haha. Let's just say, I called him something not very nice." I said.

"Hah, well, we've got your back, Belle." he said. I smiled at that.

"Thanks, Seth. I'm totally looking forward to going tomorrow. Are you sure your mom doesnt mind picking me up tomorrow?" I asked, just making sure.

"Haha, yes, she said it would be no problem." he said, absolute. I bit my lip again.

"Okayyy...." I trailed, still unsure.

"SETH! I need the phone! Now!" yelled a harsh female voice.

"Leah, I'm on the phone!" he said, to the girl now named Leah.

"I dont give a damn, Seth. I need it." she said, almost snarling.

"Hold on, Leah. Damn." Oh. My. Gosh. Did Seth just cuss?! This Leah had to be his sister. I remember Seth telling me he had a sister, but he never told me her name. "Hey, Mirabella? I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, Se--"

"Wait! Did you just say Mirabella? As in Jacob's Impri--" Leah was cut off as well, by Seth

"I'll talk to you later, Belle! Bye!" he rushed as I was met by silence.

Well.

That was nice.

SETH'S P.O.V.

"Leah! She doesnt know about the pack!" I exclaimed, slamming the phone down. Her face stayed the emotionless mask it always was these days.

"Oh, right. Jacob's refusing her, right?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes._(Read A/N at the bottom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)_

"Jake's going through a rough time right now, Leah." I defended. She rolled her eyes.

"Jacob's going to give in sooner or later. Oh, by the way, what's _Jacob's_ Imprint doing calling _you?_" she said, thickening implications. I looked at her through narrowed eyes.

"She's my date to the wedding tomorrow, Leah." I said dully. Her eyes slightly, just_ slightly_, widened.

"You're taking _Jacob's __**Imprint **_to Bella Swan's _wedding?!_" she asked incredulously. "Seth, how much of a dumbass are you?!" she scolded.

"Look, nothing will happen to her." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Seth, damage isnt only physical." she said icily.

"Leah, chill. You arent even going." I retorted. She narrowed her eyes.

"Seth, if something happens to that girl, then you are to blame." she said as she snatched the phone up and walked fluidly out of the room. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the house. I started walking around the reservation.

"Yo! Clearwater!" I turned my head towards the voice. Embry.

"Hey Em, what's up?" I said, nodding at him. He shrugged.

"Just got off patrol." he said. I pulled a face.

"I'm lucky I dont have patrol till Sunday," I said. He punched my arm and it stung for a minute, then the pain was gone as soon as it came.

"Lucky bastard." he grumbled. I shrugged.

"So, I'm going to the wedding tomorrow." I said casually.

"Oh yeah, Jacob's mind is on instant replay with anything that has to do with it." he said disgustedly.

"Yeah." I said wanting to get to my point already "I'm taking Mirabella as my date." I said as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

"Oh, that's coo-- Wait, _what?_" he asked, looking at me with his eyes bulging out of his head. "Are you asking for a death wish, Clearwater? You know Jacob's gonna lose it when he finds out you let his imprint around leeches?"

"Em, you dont get it. Jake doesnt want to care about her, and I'm trying to get him to." I explained. He looked skeptic, but shrugged.

"Seth, I really hope Jacob doesnt decapitate you." he said, patting me on the shoulder.

"Oh, you will see, Ye of so little faith. My plan will work soon enough." _I hope._

**DONT FORGET TO READ THE A/N RIGHT THERE! BELOW THE BREAK IN THE PAGE, YO. THANKIES**

* * *

_A/N: I didnt really like this chapter because everything was all over the place. I need some more auditions for Mirabella's official girl bestie, please. Also, some votes on the poll for her Official Nickname, because seriously, I am tired of calling her by her first name, and I cant decide because I am horrible at making decisions. So, if you would, that would be AWESOME! I meant to finish this chapter sooner, but I just started drivers' ed on Monday, and it's been everyday this week. Anyways, I finished this chapter last night, and I have some awesome ideas for this story, it's just the in between I'm not so sure about.  
Haha. Anyways, I am sorry for all the read a/n at the bottom things i posted everywhere in this chap. I just wanted to make sure you guys read it. ^_^ _

_Anyway, REVIEW please? _


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT, JACOB BLACK OR CLAIRE DE LUNE. **

_REVIEW, PLEASE ^_^_

* * *

Jacob Black was angry.

Not only was Jacob Black angry, but Jacob Black was heartbroken. It had taken everything in him not to go down to the leeches house and rip _him _apart. _He _was taking his sweet, _human _Bella away from him in just a few short minutes. The worst part? He had to say goodbye to her.

Actually, no. The worst part was that he still had that stupid Fuentes girl to deal with. His _imprint. _Okay, so maybe he was being a little over dramatic about the whole imprint thing, but hey, he wasn't going to accept that some fifteen year old girl was his imprint. Okay, fine, he was only two years older. Well, two years and four months older. But, that was pushing pedophilia, here. Okay, given, Bella was two years older than him. Wait, why was he even comparing ages, here? It wasn't like he was actually considering...

Oh gods, he realized in horror. He was actually _considering_ his imprint. He tried to shake the thought far out of his brain, out of his head, out of the reservation, out of the town. Gods, how in the hell did that happen?

Jacob knew Mirabella was pretty-- okay so _maybe_that was an understatement, but that was all the credit he'd give her at the moment-- he really couldn't deny that. He also knew that it was unheard of to break an imprint. But, since when was Jacob Black normal? Oh, right. Before Bella came along.

Still. He'd seen what it had done to Sam, Quil, Jared, and even Paul(icky.) It made them mindless puddles of goo whenever their imprint was around. Okay, given Quil didn't have a romantic relationship with Claire(thank the gods.) and he didn't want one. Maybe one day, but not now. It wasn't even on his mind.(He would know. Stupid pack-mind) So, maybe having the Fuentes girl as an imprint wasn't so bad. I mean, he didnt have to have a romantic relationship. He could be her friend, brother, anything that wasn't romantic. _Fine,_so she wasn't bad to look at. And _okay, maybe _she smelled good, like Cinnamon and something else that he wasn'tfamiliar with.

Okay, he was going to stop all this crazy talk about accepting his imprint. There was _no _way it was going to happen. He was not going to let it happen. Maybe he was just... delirious at the thought of the wedding being today. In five minutes. Yeah, that was it. _They_ were getting to him again, and it was making him think crazy thoughts.

Jacob had decided a long time ago he wasn't going to the actual wedding. Oh no. Because of course, when it came time for anyone who thinks _they _should not be married, he wouldn't be able to help himself in speaking out. He was rash like that. That's why he was going to the reception instead. He could say his final goodbye and hopefully it wouldn't hurt so much.

So, when it came time for him to actually leave, he took his time walking there. He let the icy wind hit him, leaving no affect because he was inhumanly warm. He wanted to put this off as long as he could. He tried to get the Fuentes girl(yes, he was back to calling her by her last name) out of his mind. It wasn't really working. Well, he needed a distracter anyways. Thinking about her did distract him, very well. He didn't enjoy it, but it worked, and before he knew it, he was in front of the dance hall where the reception was being held. He could hear the people laughing and talking and the music playing. The doors were open in the back, so he decided he'd go in through there. He could see people dancing, he could see people eating.

He stepped inside, and he instantly spotted his father, standing with Seth and Sue and some girl who had her back to him. Something about her seemed strangely and irritatingly looked her up and down; her brown hair cascaded down her back in waves, she wore a jade green dress that ended just below her knees and a brown cover up that was bell sleeved and her feet were bare. She and his father seemed to be deep in conversation about something. He looked away and found Bella and Edward on the dance floor. The song changed.

He thought as loud as he could for _him _to tell Bella he was there. _He _quickly looked around until _he_ spotted Jacob. _He_ nodded curtly.

Jacob looked back over at his father and saw him laughing at something the still faceless girl said. The girl tugged on Seth's shirt and said something while bouncing up and down. Seth smiled down at her and nodded. The girl hugged Billy and waved to Sue. Jacob brought his attention back to _Them. _

He saw the leech whisper something into Bella's ear and she looked at Jacob. Her eyes widened and she rushed over to him, crushing her to him. He hugged back softly. They had moved back away from the crowd, so now his back was facing the dance floor.

"Jake," she choked out. "I cant believe you're here." she said, pulling away from him. She had tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Bella. This is your day. You should be happy." he said. He didn't mean it. He tried to mean it, but he didn't.

"I'm happy you're here." she said, her voice swerving a bit. "It means a lot to me."

"I know" he said. And he did. He knew it meant a lot to her. Which is why he came in the first place. "I just needed to say goodbye." he said. She nodded.

"I know." she said. "You've been a better friend than I deserve, Jacob."

"You deserved a better friend, Bells." he said, using her nickname for the first time in a long time. She shook her head.

"Jake, you were the best. You still are." she said, smiling a watery smile. "I want you to be happy."

"I am." he insisted. She shook her head.

"Jake, I want you to forget about me." she said. And it hurt him. It wasn't like he hadn't tried, because he had, believe him, he had. But he couldnt.

"I could never forget you, Bella." he said. She gave him a sad smile.

"Then remember me as your best friend. The one who rode bikes with you, the one who made mud pies with you. Remember the one before all this supernatural stuff had messed with." she said.

"I dont know if I can." he admitted.

"You know, you don'thave to forget about me. Just..." she trailed off, trying to figure out how to put the words together. "Stop denying it." she finished, with thick implications, looking past him to someone on the dance floor. And Jacob turned to see who she was looking at, only to see Seth, who was facing him, smiling down at the girl, nodding at something she had said, who was standing on his feet as they danced. Then, he heard it. The girl laughed as they turned and he saw her face.

And then, Jacob Black became angry. His imprint was Seth Clearwater's date to _Their_ wedding. Yeah. This night was beginning to get very Interesting......

* * *

Mirabella didn't do school dances. The only one she'd ever went to was one in the middle of her seventh grade year, and that had been enough for her. But weddings, those were a different story. She loved to dance at weddings and she didn't really care who saw her. She was actually a pretty decent dancer too.

She looked at her appearance in the mirror and decided it was good enough. She wore her favorite Jade green dress, it was a strapless empire waist with a full skirt of soft tulle that poofed out in a way that she loved. She wore a brown belle sleeved cotton cover up that tied right under her bust area that would keep her warm. She didn't worry about her legs getting cold, because they didn't really. She wore heels that she'd discard when she got the reception. She straightened the curls so they fell in soft waves down her back, her side bangs covering her left eye as she pushed them out of her face as she ran her hand through her hair.

"_Mija!"_her father called. "They're here!" She sighed and opened the door, ready to go downstairs. She heard the adults talking and laughing when she descended the stairs. All eyes were on her, and she blushed slightly. Seth looked good in his dress shirt and black tie. It was funny, because he towered over her father. Her father wasn't a short man, Seth was just tall.

"Hey, guys." she said, giving Seth a one armed hug. "Hi Mrs. Clearwater. Thank you again, for taking me." she smiled.

"It's no problem, hon." she said, smiling back. Sue Clearwater was pretty, she thought. She looked tired, though. "We should get going. Nice meeting you, Alex, I'll talk to you later, Rose." she said.

"_Adios, Papi. Ciao Mami." _said Mirabella, hugging her parents, walking out the door with the Clearwater's.

The ride to the Cullen's was filled with a comfortable silence. Mirabella decided she liked Sue Clearwater and the fact that she didn't insist on making conversation. She sat in the back seat with Seth as she played with her hair. She took a section of it and braided it, and Seth watched her, amused. She smiled up at him and went back to playing with her hair.

When they pulled up to the Cullen household, she was amazed at the beauty of the home. Seth held his arm out and she looped her arm through his as he led her to the back yard. They found a seat near the front and the wedding followed after.

Mirabella looked at Edward, deciding he was handsome, but too pale for her liking, being brought up in Texas most of her life. When the bride, Bella, as Seth informed her, walked down the isle, Mirabella could see the love in Edward's eyes. She decided they were meant to be together, even if they were a little young. She could've sworn Edward's eyes flashed to hers nodded his head in thanks, but she could've been seeing things. The wedding was short, sweet, and to the point. So, the trio had gathered in the Clearwater's truck once again, and headed to the reception hall.

They went in, and spotted Billy Black, who she assumed was related to Jacob.

"Ahh, who let you in, Clearwaters?" he joked. Sue rolled her eyes, laughing at him. Billy's eyes landed on Mirabella. "Who might you be?" he asked, holding out his hand. Mirabella shook it and smiled kindly at him.

"Mirabella Fuentes, sir. Nice you meet you." she said politely. She saw him give Seth a look and then look back at her.

"Rosalinda's daughter, no?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes sir." she said.

"Your mother is something else," he said, shaking his head, a grin playing on his lips. She grinned back.

"Yeah, sometimes I don't know what to do with her," she said, shrugging cutely. Billy was about to reply, but was cut off by Edward and Bella's first dance as husband and wife. Mirabella felt as if she was in some lovey dovey chick flick by the way they looked at each other. By the end of the song, which was quite long, people were fleeing to the dance floor, including Mirabella dragging Seth to dance. Mirabella had discarded her shoes, which were being guarded by Sue and Billy.

"I'm sure glad my mom taught me how to dance," Seth said once Mirabella was on top of his feet. She grinned up at him.

"Yeah. Me too. Gods, if we were in Texas right now, we'd be doing the boot-scoot-boogie right now." she laughed. He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"The what?" he asked.

"Never mind, Seth." she said, shaking her head, still chuckling. "So, when do I get to meet the happy couple?" she asked. Seth looked for them, and found them sitting at their table, smiling at each other and talking.

"Now, if you want." he said, looking over at Edward, who nodded. Mirabella nodded and danced over to them, behind Seth.

"Hey, guys." Edward greeted, standing up, as did Bella, who smiled at the both of them.

"Hey, I wanted to introduce you to my friend and date, Mirabella. Miabelle, this is Edward and Bella." Seth said. Mirabella smiled brightly.

"Congratulations." she said, shaking Edwards hand, not noticing the coldness. "You must be very happy, to be with someone you love so much." she said bluntly. Edward looked a bit taken aback, but not in a bad way. Bella just beamed at her. Mirabella grabbed her hand and shook it lightly. "You look very beautiful, by the way." she added.

"It's nice to meet you, Mirabella." said Edward politely. She smiled in return.

"Thank you, and yes, it is _very _nice to meet you," Bella said, smiling at the younger girl in front of her. Bella and Mirabella started talking about how she was new to town, and how they were both from Arizona, while Edward and Seth started talking about how she was a certain wolf's imprint.

"So, he's denying the imprint?" asked Edward, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. Seth nodded sadly. Edward shook his head tiredly. "Mirabella's a sweet girl. She has nice thoughts." he sighed.

"Well, I wouldn't know." shrugged Seth. "She seems to like Bella." he observed aloud. Edward nodded.

"Yes. And Bella seems to like her as well. It's things like this that make me hate to have to change her." he sighed again. Seth shrugged, wanting to get off this subject.

"He's coming to say goodbye." he said. Edward nodded.

"I know." he said. "He's going to be mad when he sees Mirabella." he stated.

"Yeah. That's the point." Seth nodded. Edward skimmed through his mind enough to see his plan. He nodded, impressed.

"Impressive. I just hope he doesn't kill you, Seth. Just in case, you were a good friend." grinned Edward. Seth rolled his eyes.

"Thanks." he deadpanned just as Mirabella skipped up to the two.

"I think your mom wants us to keep her and Billy company." she said, looking at Mrs. Clearwater, who insisted she call her Sue, and Billy, who insisted she call him Billy. "It was nice meeting you, Edward. Nice meeting you, Bella. See you later," she said, as she pulled Seth over to the two elders.

The night carried on, and pretty soon, Mirabella and Billy were in deep conversation.

"Are you going to be like your mom? A wildlife specialist?" he asked.

"I'm not really sure what I want to be. Maybe an author." she shrugged. He raised his eyebrows.

"An author? You like to write?" he asked.

"Yeah. Maybe a Historian, or something." she shrugged again.

"You like History, then." he said. She nodded. "What is it you like about it?"

"Um, I dunno. I want to live in a small town with a lot of legends and history. That's why I liked living near the reservation where my Tia worked. They had a lot of good stories. I'm thinking maybe I want to be a mythology major." she said, thinking.

"Mythology? That's quite a stretch from history." said Billy, trying to figure this girl out.

"Not really, not if you think about it. I mean, if you look at it this way, the Greeks used the Olympian Gods to explain things, like, Echo, and why the sky doesn't fall." she said. "And, the Trojan War. It may have actually happened. The Olympian Gods could actually be real. I mean, we dont know." she shrugged. "I'm sure that your tribe has a story about how your tribe came to be. Or why you are, the way you are. They could be true. You believe what you believe, I believe what I believe. It's nicer to believe magic over science." Billy nodded.

"Yes, that it is." he agreed. "But don't you find any of the stories a little odd?" he asked skeptically. Mirabella had to think about this.

"Yes," she said finally. "I mean, when I first learned about Greek Mythology, all the incest kind of creeped me out. But, I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks that. But, I'm not saying I don't believe it." she said.

"You believe the crazy stories you hear?" he asked, surprised. She nodded.

"I'm superstitious, Billy. When I see a black cat cross in front of me, I draw an "X" on the ground with my fingers. I dunno why, I just do. I'm also very gullible. Like I said, I like to believe magic over science. It helps me sleep at night." she chuckled. Mirabella was a strange girl indeed, but Billy approved of his sons Imprint, even if his son didn't.

Mirabella thought Billy was cool. She even told him so. He even told her to stop by any time if she ever wanted to hear some legends. She told him she'd "totally" take him up on that offer. Billy laughed, and she heard the song change to one that she loved. She tugged on Seth's sleeve, which interrupted Sue scolding him for something.

"Seth," she said, bouncing up and down excitedly. "I love this song! Let's dance!" she said. He smiled and nodded at her. She gave Billy a small hug and waved to Sue as she dragged Seth to the dance floor. He laughed as she stepped onto his feet again.

"Billy's cool." she said, laughing. Seth nodded.

"Yeah, he is pretty cool." he agreed.

"Hm.. Sorry for stepping on your feet. You make me feel like a damn midget though." she said, frowning playfully. She spotted Bella rushing over somewhere out of the corner of her eye.

"It's not my fault you _are _a midget." he laughed as they danced.

"I'm not a midget. I'm fun sized. You're just mutantly tall." she said. Seth rolled his eyes.

"Right. I'm sure being four feet tall is normal." he chuckled. Her jaw dropped, still smiling slightly.

"Hey! I'm not four feet tall! I am five foot _two, _thank you very much!" she said, as if that justified her height. His eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Man, I was being generous with the four feet thing. I seriously thought you were like, three feet tall." he said, laughing and smiling down at her. She barked a laugh that time. It wasn't that loud, but it still brought her attention.

"You're abnormally tall." she said, and that closed the subject. She looked behind Seth, and spotted Bella and someone else, and it didn't register who she was with until Bella grabbed his arm. It was like she had acquired super human hearing, because there was no way she could've heard it otherwise.

"Calm down, Jake." said Bella. Mirabella's eyes focused on him. Jacob Black looked, livid to say the least, and she didn't know why. All she knew, was that Seth pushed her behind him protectively, and she didn't understand why.

"You've got some explaining to do, Clearwater." he seethed, coming up to them and grabbing Seth's collar. He vaguely reminded her of the bullies she'd see on cartoons, like Recess. Seth was mutantly tall, but Jacob was taller, if that was possible. Seth didn't even look scared, and it freaked Mirabella out. I mean, hell, she wasn't an idiot. Jacob was mad, and his anger was directed toward Seth, for some unknown reason. Seth could get hurt! Mirabella looked at Bella, and she looked scared too, and that made her mad. Way to ruin a wedding, Jacob. She had to stop this, but... how?

* * *

Jacob was suddenly acutely aware of the small hand on his chest, pushing him away from Seth. He was so surprised, he seized his grip on Seth's shirt and let her push him outside. He was stunned into silence when he saw Mirabella standing there, barefoot, hands on her hips, right eyebrow raised.

"Well?" she asked, giving him a look. He crossed his arms angrily and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down. It didn't work.

"Well what?" he growled.

"A fight at a wedding, Jacob?" she asked incredulously. "Really?"

"Mind your own business, Fuentes." he said angrily. She rolled her eyes.

"You need to calm down, Jacob." she huffed. "You wanna ruin your friends wedding?" she demanded loudly.

"Why the hell do you care?!" he exclaimed. He took a deep breath in another attempt to calm himself. It didn't work, again. He was losing control and fast.

"Jacob," she said, softly stepping toward him. He stepped back, shaking. "Calm down. _Calmate."_she said, the word slipping off her tounge beautifully.

This day was too much for him. He lost his best friend, his imprint was around leeches. He couldn't control it, and as Mirabella stepped closer to him, he shook out of control, and couldn't step back and away from her as his vision went red.

But it was too late. He phased and was now aware of the shriek of pain she let out just a second before. His eyes widened in horror as he saw her cradling her head in her hands as blood soaked her arm. He stumbled back as he saw Carlisle and Edward rush out. He saw Bella with her hand over her mouth in horror as she saw the younger girl clutching her head. He saw Seth run out and freeze as he saw her there. He stumbled back, knowing he had to get out of there before people saw him. He turned, but not before he caught another look at her. It tore his heart out.

Jacob Black was angry. At himself.

* * *

_A/N: DUN, DUN DUUUUHHHHHHN. Well, that was an easy chapter to write. I started it last night, and Well, what do you know! I finished it at...3:49 pm. Haha. I didnt really plan this chapter out. Everything in this chapter was just spontaneous thinking. Originally, this chapter was a lot longer on my sister's laptop, which is currently not working because she broke the charger... Okay, maybeee we both had something to do with that, but whatever. Dont judge me. Anyway, I am really happy with the way this chapter turned out, and I hope you are too.  
If you were wondering, the song Bella and Edward danced to, was Claire de Lune. I really couldnt resist picturing it as their first song. Also, please excuse any mistakes in regards to the wedding and reception. I havent read Breaking Dawn since it came out, and I dont have it with me cause I let my friend borrow it.  
Anyways, this chapter is Dedicated to my Bffl slash sister, Angela. I promised her I'd start working on this chapter on my desktop, which is what I'm on now. Anyways, I'm going to go over to her house in a lil bit, and we are going to PAR-TAY and ring in the new year! whooooo! fun fun fun! haha. _

_Well, hope you liked this chapter! Review please!_


	5. AN

Hey all!

Okay, so I know that I havent updated in like...... well a long time!

But, fret not my faithful readers! One Time Is AGO!!!!

I do plan on finishing this story, and I have the next chapter all finished!

I just have a few favors to ask of you.

First of all, I re-opened the poll on my profile. And, I really need you guys to vote. Like, I really do. I dont mean to be harrassing you, but I honestly need you guys to vote. I'm very indesisive when it comes to these things.

Second of all, Review. That's just a given. But... there's a catch. I need suggestions on my story. What you like, what you dont like, what you'd like to see, who'd you like to see more of.

Third of all, What's a beta??? I've been thinking I need one, but... I dont know what it is... So if anyone knows what they are, and what they do, please tell me.

Remember the auditions wayyy back when??? Well, i decided! Anamarie, Deception is Decepticon's character, is going to be Mirabella's BFF. Well, girl BFF, anyways.

Annyyyyywayyyysssssssssssss.

That's all I got for now. I'll be posting the chapter soon as I get some of my favors completed.

Thanks guys!

~A


	6. Chapter 5

Lights. Pounding. Sobbing. Voices.

It was so overwhelming to take in all at the same time once I regained conciousness. I groaned, and it felt like the ground moved beneath me. I opened my eyes ever so slightly to see my parents' blurry silhouettes towering over me, my father breathing heavily and my mother sobbing uncontrollably.

My mother had always been the emotional one, where as my father had been the one who concealed his emotions, even though he always overreacted.

I blinked my eyes quickly a few times to try and keep everything still, but it hardly helped.

"Uhngh..." I groaned. "What happened?" I slurred. I barely recognized my own voice.

"Mirabella, dont you remember what happened at the wedding?" asked my dad.

"Mirabella, you tripped down the stairs in the back entrance and cut yourself on a r-r-rock." sobbed my mother loudly. My fathers words had pierced my skull, but my mothers words pounded like a brick.

"Where am I?" I asked, shutting my eyes and bringing a hand up to my temple, only, when I touched it, I only felt more pain.

_Dont do that! Your still sensitive! _shouted an unknown voice, but contrary to the everyone else, this one didnt bring me pain.

"Sorry." I said, bringing my hand down. My family looked at me in confusion.

"Who were you talking to?" asked my father. I mirrored their faces.

"Wasn't there just a nurse in here...?" I asked cautiously. They shook their heads no. I was about to protest when my mother started to talk.

"I was just about to say your head is still sensitive. They put several stitches in your face and your arm. Doctor Cullen said it was a very minor injury, but... will leave a permanent scar." She had _really_ eased into that one, eh?

I felt my eyes widen and my chest clench. I had to distract myself from the obvious. My head pounded in my skull. I opened my eyes and spotted my brother in the corner at the other end of the room looking at me with regretful eyes. He _had _always been the one to have a guilty conscious out of the two of us.

I tried to think of something else; anything else but this hospital room and the bandages on my face. My thoughts immediately went to Jacob Black. Him and and the wolf. I tried to think of them as two different things; two different things that weren't connected at all. That Jacob Black was normal. But this was a lie.

Jacob black was never normal, from the day I met him. He should be the typical boy who stayed home, hung out with friends, checked out girls passing by, played video games. But he didnt do that. Not that I knew of. Because if he did, he would have joined in on the conversations Quil and Embry had during lunch. But, they weren't normal either. Jacob Black had a secret; a big secret. They were in on Jacob's secret, maybe even _part_ of his secret too.

Jacob Black had a secret, and for the life of me, I couldnt let it go. I felt like somehow, in some weird, twisted way, that secret involved me now too. And I had to find out what it was.

JACOB P.O.V.

I ran.

And ran.

And ran far away.

And stayed far away.

For two weeks. I stayed away for two weeks before I decided to go back. The night of the incident, I ran away. I stopped and went back to my house for clothes, then left. I ran all the way to Texas. Then, Arizona. Then home.

I had done a pretty good job at keeping the others out of my head. I phased when I knew Leah or Seth would be on patrol. Leah wouldn't report anything to Sam, and Seth, he understood. Both of them had kept their mouth's shut, minds shut.

Leah had finally snapped one day when both her and Seth were phased at the same time.

_"Seth! I told you if anything happened to her, it'd be YOUR fault!"_

_"Leah, I know, okay?! I've apologized a thousand times to her!" Images of an injured Mirabella filled our thoughts. Before now, both Seth and Leah had done a good job of keeping those out of their thoughts while in wolf form. But now, seeing it, I crumbled. Guilt filled our senses, and I wasnt sure if it was mine, or Seth's. His thoughts got quieter. "She said she knew it was a secret, and she knew I could tell her, but she didnt want me to tell her." _

_"What the hell is THAT supposed to mean?" asked Leah, clearly frustrated and confused. _

_"It means she wants to know, yes. But she wants to figure it out on her own." he sighed. _

_"You're not going to let her do that, are you?!" I asked, alarmed. _

_"Jake?! When did you get here?!" he asked, surprised. _

_"He's been here this whole time, dimwit. I noticed it when you thought about her in the hospital." snapped Leah. _

_"Answer my question!" I growled. _

_"Look, Jake." Seth started._

_"The reality of the situation is, she's going to find out, and you cant stop her." Leah cut in. "We cant stop her. She deserves to know, and you know that's true. You're going to have to face her sooner or later, so stop running from your problems. Bella's gone. She's married to your mortal enemy, and there's nothing you can do about it. You may say you're over it, but you're not. The only thing you're focused on is that Mirabella, could've been Bella, and that scared you shitless. Own up to your imprint, Black." And then Leah was gone. _

After that, I started my way back home.

* * *

Okay, okay. I know that it's been awhile... I'm sorry that this chapter isnt very long... lots more to the story now... you'll find out who the mysterious voice was, and more about everything.

This was just a quick chapter that needed to be done because I really needed to update.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 6

Mirabella wasnt insane. This much, she knew. But, she couldnt help but doubt herself whenever a voice filled her mind. It was the same voice she'd heard in the hospital. This voice would come and go, reprimanding her whenever she did something that was a potential danger to herself. She couldn't help but wonder if getting stitches in her head messed her up.

She figured once she got the stitches off, the voice would finally go. She had wasted so much time indoors, in her room isolated from everyone else. Seth had brought her some assignments from school to keep her busy, and also to keep her caught up. He also brought more and more apologies, and even though she said it wasnt his fault, he just got this puppy dog look on his face that looked too natural.

So, finally, after a week and a half of being indoors, out of school, away from the rest of Forks _and_ La Push, and stuck with those hideous stitches on the side of her face and her arm, she finally went to the doctor to get them off.

It didnt hurt anymore. It had healed very nicely, Dr. Cullen had said. He freaked her out a bit. He was a little too flawless to her.

_All will be explained in time, dear._ said the voice.

_About time you showed up. _said Mirabella. The maternal voice had grown somewhat comforting to her. But also, it was a bit of a distress because the stitches were gone, and there's the voice, still there.

The voice didnt reply. It never did when she said something back. She(because the voice was obviously a female) always left cryptic messages, like _All will be explained soon, _and _Your destiny will be revealed when the time is right._ It drove Mirabella crazy. Why did this voice always say something about her future?

Another thing that had bugged her throughout this week and a half, nobody would tell her anything about Jacob Black. It absolutely annoyed her to no end! When Seth would come over, she'd ask about Jacob, because she just _knew _Seth knew the secret. Just like Embry and Quil knew the secret. Seth would tell her the funny antics Embry and Quil had put on at lunch, but nothing about how Jacob Black was.

And then she'd hear the voice sigh sadly.

And the sad sigh in her head made her sad all over, then Seth would get worried, Mirabella would assure him everything was fine, and then life would continue on. But still, she would wonder why no one would tell her anything of Jacob.

When she finally went back to school, everyone looked. Even her own brother stared. The only people who didnt, were Quil, Seth, and Embry. Jacob was no where to be seen. It was like he had disappeared from the face of the Earth.

People called her scar-face. Since she had every class with Seth, and he was pretty scary, the name calling ceased when she was actually around. But then, her last class of the day, Seth wasnt around.

"Yo, Scar face, better stay away from the trees. Wouldn't want another _'incedent'._" Uriel Cash was somewhat a bully. He had dark skin, dark eyes, and looked like the typical La Push boy.

Mirabella just ignored him, and kept her face down, concentrating on her work. Uriel didn't seem to take the hint.

"Hey, did that blow to the head mess with your hearing?" Mirabella stiffened. "Or maybe it made you retarded." he could tell everyone in the room was getting tired of him. The tension between him and Mirabella was clearly visible.

"Hey, Cash, why dont you shove a stick up your ass. We all know you'd enjoy it." commented Anamarie, a girl she had seen around school once or twice. She was pretty. Too pretty, Mirabella thought, to want to be friends with her.

The class let out a chorus of "Oh!"'s and "Burn!"'s and Uriel's cheeks burned. Anamarie smirked and went back to her work, as did the rest of the class. She was surprised to see a folded note land on her desk. She unfolded it and saw it said two simple words.

_Thank you._

She looked at Mirabella to see her writing feverishly, looking back and forth from her book to her worksheet. She smiled, and went back to her worksheet, the wheels in her head turning.

"Mirabella! Wait up!" Anamarie called after her. Mirabella was halfway down the hall when Anamarie called her name. She waited confused as Anamaire rushed toward her.

"Hi." she said, blinking at the other girl. Anamarie just smiled at her and motioned for her to walk with her.

"Hey." she said back as they started walking down the hall together. "So um, it was no big deal, earlier." she said awkwardly.

"Yes it was." stated Mirabella without hesitation.

"Well, Cash is a doucher anyways." she said.

Mirabella looked at Anamarie and smiled. "You sell yourself too short."

_

* * *

_

_"So you're back."_

That was the first voice Jacob had heard since he was back home. Jacob turned away from the table in his kitchen to see his father in the hall, looking at him. Jacob stood up and faced his father.

"Dad." he said, blinking.

"Son." said Billy. "Have a nice vacation?" he asked as he wheeled himself into the kitchen to open the fridge. Jacob sighed.

"You know that wasn't it, Dad." he explained.

Billy peered at him from behind the fridge door. "Oh yes, I know."

It was quiet for a long time after that. Jacob was sitting in the living room, and Billy was in the kitchen eating breakfast. Jacob stood up finally and went to sit next to Billy.

"Dad, I'm going to make things right." he said.

"I know, son." sighed Billy. And he did know. He knew his son _wanted_ to make things right with everyone. But, He knew his son, and he knew he had a short fuse.

Jacob sighed and stood up. I've got to talk to Sam." he said.

"Well, I hope you'll be back this afternoon." said Billy sarcastically. Jacob rolled his eyes as he went out the door.

"Jacob, you know that what you did was very reckless. You should never gone to the wedding." lectured Sam. Jacob just sat with his head in his hands, not saying anything. Sometimes, it was best to just let Sam rant on and on about how he was right before saying anything that might cause a riot. This usually meant anyone who was the subject of this cruel and unusual punishment zoned out until Sam gave the famous _"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" _

Jacob was in deep. Leah's words echoed in his mind over and over. _"The only thing you're focused on is that Mirabella could've been Bella, and that scared you _shitless_" _It always scared him how right she was about this. He couldn't even be mad at Seth. Not one little bit. Seth had shown him the plan he had formulated in his head, and Jacob had seen the guilt that built up in him. It was possible that Seth's guilt was as bad as his own(okay, we know that's a lie).

The bottom line is that Leah was right - though he hated to admit it. The fact that he wanted to imprint on Bella and _she _could've been the one trying to calm him down and _she _could've been the one that ended up in the hospital.

It wasnt fair. That stupid leech had gotten everything _he _wanted. Bella had loved him, too... But she loved that bloodsucker more. Enough to die for him and leave her family and friends behind. It wasnt fair that Jacob had been a genetic mistake. It wasnt fair that Jacob had imprinted on someone that wasnt Bella.

But it wasnt fair that Mirabella had been sent to the hospital because of Jacob's temper. Seeing images of her in bed, and in the hospital hooked up to an I.V. was enough to send a shudder rippling up his spine. Life wasnt at all what he thought it would be two years ago. He pictured going to the beach and the movies with his friends and passing classes would be his biggest worry. But life had taken a turn and he wasnt sure yet if it was good or bad just yet. But he did know that -

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" Sam interrupted. Jacob sighed.

"I'm going to make things right, Sam. I know things are a bit of a mess right now -"

"A bit?"

"- but I'm set on fixing things."

"Jacob, it's going to be a lot harder than you think it is." sighed Sam.

It was Jacob's turn to sigh. "I know, but it's still possible."

"Have you even accepted her as your imprint?" Sam was skeptical on that issue. Jacob hadnt even addressed that issue yet, and it was important in order for him to move on and make things right, and Sam didnt really think Jacob knew this.

Jacob frowned and hesitated before answering.

"You know Sam, I..."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys. I know it's been a long long time. And I know this chapter is kind of short, and kind of a filler, and a cliffhanger, and really repetitive on Jacob's part.

Any ways, I hope you guys liked this chapter ^_^ I'm going to start working on the next one right now.

R&R


	8. Chapter 7

_**BOOK TWO**_

In a little red house, deep inside the fences of a little reservation, sat a group of friend. This wasn't just any reservation. This was the La Push reservation. And this wasn't just any group of friends, either. Inside the little red house, in the little reservation, sat a Black, a Clearwater, an Ateara and a Uley. They were discussing a very important subject to the Pack at that moment.

"The girl would be of great use to us," said one. "Considering her powers."

"Powers that she isn't even _aware _of." added another, rolling their eyes. The group seemed to deflate at the statement.

"Do not forget that she will _become_ aware very, _very _soon." chided one more.

"Hm..." hummed the last one, who had remained silent throughout the conversation. The group turned and stared. "Have we considered the imprint factor here. I'm not sure about using this her for our own advantage is a very good idea."

"Must you always be the father figure, Billy?" rumbled one of speakers.

"I am just thinking of her well being, Quil." he said. "We are almost sure that her powers are almost not even there."

"Key word being almost, Billy." retorted Sam. Billy sighed and slumped in his wheelchair.

"Billy, I know you're considering her well being. But Sam and Old Quil are right. She and her family are outsiders and she is a threat until we have an alliance with her." mediated Sue.

"But I think we _are_missing something very important Billy mentioned." interrupted Sam. The fellow elders looked at him expectantly. "The imprinting factor."

Then, the entire group sighed.

"I suppose we should contact Rosalinda." Sue broke the brooding silence first. Billy nodded, Old Quil ran a leathery hand down his face, and Sam cracked his knuckles.

"I suppose I should let the pack know about our, erm... 'new development'?" asked Sam. The three eldest of the group looked at each other. It was all very clear that a decision needed to be made. To tell or not to tell, that is the question.

"I think," Sue spoke, breaking eye contact with the two elder men and looking at Sam, "we should keep it between us until we get the alliance worked out."

* * *

Down in Forks, off the highway, two blocks down from the police chief's house, was a light yellow house. If you went through the door of that yellow house, up the stairs, to the right, and down the hall to the very back, on your right, there would be a door.

Through _that _door, there would be a bedroom, the walls painted a jade green, the carpet brown, and the ceiling painted midnight blue, with glow in the dark stars arranged nicely. There was an oak desk right next to the door with a nice mac book perched right on top of it, with papers and books askew. Opposite the desk, there was a window and right below that window was a bed. It was a nice, twin sized bed, complete with a nice purple comforter and matching pillow. The bed was usually perfectly made, the comforter nicely placed, uncreased and perfectly aligned with no pillows thrown off the bed.

But, right now, in the comfort of the bed, lay a girl with long brown hair, pale skin, and on her once flawless face, lay a scar. She lay perfectly content in her dreams of magic and fairytale and myth, not yet knowing how magical she really was yet.

* * *

A/N: And so the plot thickens... muahahahaha! I have to tell you, I am very happy with this chapter. Like, really really happy with it. Hopefully, some of you noticed a theme in this one. Seriously, I know it's short, but, it was a necessary chapter. And not all of them can be the desired length I would like them to be. But, I was also experimenting in this chapter as well. I hope you guys liked it.

So, on a really really good note... guess who got their braces off after three years? this chica! Estoy muy alegre! Except I've got to wear this god awful retainer and it's bugging me so bad, I just want to throw it away. But I can't do that if I want straight teeth. And I saw Eclipse. I must say, it was definitely the best one of the saga so far. Taylor Lautner was very mouth watering during those scenes when he wasn't wearing a shirt...so pretty much the whole movie. Ha ha, but seriously, who doesn't love it? And what makes it suck is that my boyfriend is like, the anti-twihard and hates everything Twilight, so every time it's even brought up, he gets mad at me. Ugh. It's annoying, but I still love him. He'll have to learn to deal with my Twilight obsession. Or... Jacob obsession I should say.

Ugh, and also, my phone's being a tard because it wont charge. I got a new charger for it like, two weeks ago and it's doing the same thing it was doing then. I'm thinking it's not the charger and it's the phone. I need a new one. I've had this one for a little under a year. I'm kinda sad that I cant hang on to phones like I did my first one. I had that phone for over two years before it went out on me. Hmph..

Ha ha, sorry for ranting about my mundane life. Please Review!


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STEPHENIE MEYER'S CHARACTERS OR THE PLOT OF TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, ECLIPSE, OR BREAKING DAWN.** :(

**Please continue reading :)**

* * *

The little town of Forks had welcomed the last week of October with open arms. I soon learned it had a different meaning to everyone within the area. To Anamarie, Seth, Quil, and Embry, it meant Trick-or-Treating on Thursday. To our neighbors who were parents, it meant handing out candy, and scaring poor little kids. To the older people in town, it meant Thanksgiving was coming up, and family would be visiting. To me, it meant another month would go by, and Jacob Black still hadn't come back to school.

It didn't affect me so much anymore. I was moving on with my life. My skin had healed nicely, but the scars were still there, reminding me of the night, almost two months ago. It was hard to believe, my family and I had been here for such a short time, and it had seemed like so long ago that I was sticking up those glow-in-the-dark stars on my ceiling.

Now, my brother and I hardly talk anymore. We're silent the ride to and from school, unless we're singing along to the radio. It's like we've both become different people, and I can't tell if it's for the best.

"I think I'm going to get a haircut." I announced on Wednesday at lunch. Embry, Quil, and Seth quieted their conversation and Anamarie tore her eyes away from Embry to look at me.

"Um, okay. That's random." commented Quil.

"Yeah, your hair's so pretty the way it is right now. Why cut it?" asked Anamarie, looking at my long tresses.

"I guess, I just want a fresh start, you know? Cut it all off and let it grow." I said, twirling a piece of hair between my fingers. "Besides, my birthday is coming up and I guess... I guess, I just want a clean slate."

"Makes sense," agreed Embry as he snuck a peek at Anamarie. " but how come this is the first we've heard about a birthday?"

Darn, I forgot I wasn't going to tell them.

_A web of lies often gets torn._ nagged that stupid female voice.

_Stupid is as stupid does. _she spoke, smugly.

Will you be quiet? I don't need this from you! I told her.

"Uh, Mira? You okay?" asked Embry, snapping his fingers in front of my face. I jumped, in surprise and slapped his hand away.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit _annoyed_," I said, glaring into space, mentally glaring at the voice, as well.

_My name is Sarah. _she stated, annoyed. I rolled my eyes at her.

Fine, _Sarah_.

"Okay, Seriously. You're freaking us out." stated Anamarie. I slumped in my chair and rubbed my temples.

"Sorry, I'm just a little stressed out right now." I said, which wasn't a lie. My mom had been acting really fidgety lately. She said it's because she realized her baby was growing up, meaning my fifteenth birthday. She's been watching me like a hawk and it's hard to get anything done with her staring at me all the time.

"You should come trick-or-treating with us tomorrow night," suggested Ana, half-hearted. Her and Embry were going just the two of them since Quil had to babysit and I could tell she wanted it to stay that way.

"No, it's fine. I've gotta stay home, anyways. An old family friend is visiting tomorrow and I promised my parents I'd be there." I said, shrugging, semi-apologetically.

"Oh, that sucks," said Quil, in empathy.

"Yeah, I'll bring you some candy Friday," offered Seth. I grinned at him and stood up.

"Thanks Seth," I said just before the bell rang. "We'd better get to class. You know how Mr. Mason is when we're late." I said, before walking down the hall. It wasn't long before I heard Seth's heavy footsteps behind me, trying to catch up.

**Page Break**

She was familiar to me, even though I was sure I'd never seen her before in my life. She had russet skin, and dark hair that cascaded down her back in a braid that looked just right on her. She wore a flowing white dress. The look she was giving was intense, like she was expecting me.

I looked around at the scenery. We were in a garden, that much I was sure of. It looked so serene and peaceful. There were dozens upon dozens of roses, everywhere; they never seemed to come to an end. And a pond, in the center of everything. I looked at the woman again, taking in her features. She was beautiful, making my self esteem drop. She must be an angel.

"You must be confused." she spoke, after a long while. Her voice was so familiar as well.

"Who are you?" I asked, not hiding said confusion. She smiled kindly.

"I am the one you've been hearing. I am Sarah," she said. My eyes widened.

"How are you here?" I asked, confused. She motioned toward a table and two chairs that I was sure weren't there before. I felt like I'd been transported to the secret garden and was about to have tea. Sarah sat down on the metal chair, her hands folded in her lap, and sighed sadly. "My roses were so beautiful when I was alive." she said wistfully. I blinked.

"When you were alive?" I asked alarmed.

She looked right past me, a dazed look on her face. "Yes." she said, in that same wistful tone. "When I was alive, I had the most beautiful rose garden." she sighed. "You see, Mirabella, I am a spirit, still tied to this world, not able to cross over." she explained. "You are the only contact I've had in five long years."

"Why can only I talk to you? And why are you in my dreams now?" I asked, frantically.

"You have a special gift, Mirabella." she said, looking me in the eye now. I almost gasped when I looked in her eyes. I'd seen them somewhere, but I couldn't figure out where. "You're getting more powerful so quickly. Soon, you will be able to see me in your conscious life. You _have_ a purpose. I cannot tell you, and for that I am sorry. I can only help guide you on your path." she said.

"You can help guide me by telling me what gift I have!" I exclaimed. She looked apologetic.

"It is time for you to wake up now. I will see you in your dreams very soon." she said, standing up.

"Wait!" I shouted. But it was too late. She was fading fast, and not long after, the beautiful garden started to fade aswell. Soon, there was nothing but black. I jolted awake.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Hey guys! I know, short chapter, but I'm very happy with this one. Shout out to all my amazing reviewers! You guys totally made my day and also helped move this chapter a long. It took two tries to get it right. The first draft was completely different and a lot longer, but it was just really boring and filler-ish. So, thanks to ya'll, this one turned out great; well, at least I think it did.

_Let me know what you guys think! Oh! And, any suggestions, comments(Flames are welcomed) and anyone who just wants to rant about how yummy Taylor Lautner looked in Eclipse, go for it! LOL. Thanks for reading. Please Review!_


	10. Chapter 9

Halloween was always one of my favorite holidays. Just the freedom to be someone else for a night without being called a fake or phony was great. The sugar high at five in the morning was something to look forward to. The marathon of Halloween Town on TV was tradition. Coming home after a long night and snagging whatever candy was left was mandatory. Going out with my friends and getting scared shitless was priority.

But this year, Halloween was taking a turn for the weird as soon as I came down stairs.

Sitting at the kitchen table was an old woman, with long grey hair and leathery looking skin. She had sharp looking eyes and a small nose. Her lips were pursed and hands were folded on the table. In front of her was a large, leather book.

"Um, hello." I said, trying to be polite. "Would you like some water?"

"No, thank you." she said in an odd sounding accent. I blinked.

"Would you, um, like something to eat?" I asked.

"No, I am fine." she stated, looking at the book, pursing her lips even more.

"Um," I tried again. She cut me off.

"I am fine." she repeated, looking at me, then back at the book. I nodded, closing my mouth. A few awkward moments passed by.

"Who are you exactly?" I asked, finally.

"My name is Sophia. You mother and father and I are old friends." she said, tearing her eyes away from the book again. I pretended not to notice the irony.

"Erm, where exactly are my parents, if you don't mind me asking." I said, twirling my hair around my finger nervously.

"Your mother went to go get your father so we could all talk." she answered. As if on cue, my parents came bounding down the steps, a serious expression on both their faces. My mother's eyes landed on me and she smiled.

"Hi sweetie. I see you've met Sophia. Why don't you go up to your room?" she suggested. I blinked in confusion. I was about to say something until my father motioned for me to go.

"_Muevete mija._" he said. I sighed and trudged up to my room.

**Page Break**

I hadn't noticed I was asleep until I realized that I was in a garden. This garden was different; unrealistic. There were trees, and the trunks were a deep blue, while the tree tops were different hues of pink and purple and red and orange, some even as blue as the sky. There was a river, running through the center of the garden, a deep, clear shade of sapphire. Over the river, was a historic looking bridge covered in purple ivy in contrast to the blue colored bridge. Sarah rested on the bridge, hands on the the edge of the ivy covered stone.

"Hello." she said, a relaxed smile on her face.

"I'm asleep because of you." I accused. "I wasn't tired at all, but yet here I am," I sighed, looking down at my own white dress, not quite as beautiful as Sarah's, " and here _you _are."

She only shook her head and smiled. "I merely... _assisted_ you to sleep." she stated, a sly grin growing on her face. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"So you _did_ make me fall asleep!" I insisted. Sarah shook her head again, this time, pursing her lips.

"No, no, no." she said. "_I _was not the one who decided to lie down on her bed. _I _was not the one who closed her eyes. I was merely the one who brought you to the dream realm."

"The dream relm?" I repeated, in fascination. "That's where I go when I fall asleep," I guessed, unsure.

"Yes, and no." she said coming down to meet me in the grass. "The dream realm is one place, but there are many sub-realms, which is where people go when they dream. It's like a sanctuary that stays the same and changes as you grow older and you can bend it to your will." she explained.

"So, is this mine?" I asked, looking around. She smiled and chuckled.

"No, your sub realm is the rose garden from last night."

"If that's _my _sub-realm, then why didn't it seem familiar?" I asked, brushing my hand down the trunk of a very old looking tree.

"People seldom remember their dreams, let alone their sub-realms." she explained, picking a purple flower. "It's a place hidden deep in your subconscious that you cannot remember while you're awake."

"If this isn't my sub-relm, then where are we?" I asked, in confusion.

"I am sorry, but I cannot be the one to tell you." she said, looking forward as we walked.

"You say that all the time. What _can _you tell me?" I asked, exasperated.

"I can only tell you this is a place you will visit many times in your life, not only in the dream realm, but with others in your conscious life." she said, glancing at me quickly.

"There are others like _you?_" I asked in horror. She looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"I will _pretend_ I did not hear that." she said, pursing her lips. "But yes, there are other earth bound spirits quite like myself, although that is not what I meant."

"What _did _you mean, then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"I cannot tell you that." she said again, sighing. "I've never been to the real place, myself."

"Wait, then how are you showing me?" I asked, curious.

"I've seen this place in other... minds that are similar to yours. That is how I know you will need to visit this place."

"So, wait. You've gone in other people's heads? I thought you said only I could talk to you and see you?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, and it is true. But because no one can sense my presence, I am able to see inside their minds. After the... accident, your mind became clearer and you sensed me. That is how I was able to talk to you." she explained, smiling at me.

"Sarah... What's it like?" I asked. "Being dead?" I heard her take a deep, shuddering breath. I looked at her and she motioned toward a hammock and a cushioned reclined chair. I conquered the hammock while Sarah sat on the chair.

"It is very painful." she began. "You hear doctors say that you die peacfully and feel no pain, but that is not true. Its the most painful thing in the world. Nothing like I've ever felt before. I would not wish it on my worst enemy." she said, as her eyes glazed over in the memory.

"How... did it happen?" I asked carefully.

"I was in an accident. My husband and I, we were on our way to our children's school to see a play. I remember tires screeching and the awful smell of blood; glass everywhere and it was so wet outside. My husband lost the use of his legs and I lost my life." Her voice was low and monotonous and there were silent tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I was numb, and when I saw all the blood and glass everywhere..." She took a shuddering breath. "I closed my eyes and then, I was floating, looking at the scene that had just happened like I was someone else. The car was totalled. I saw my body and my husband.. My poor husband. It wasn't his fault. A young man ran a red light, and the breaks locked and we just.. skidded into a light. I didn't feel anything when I died. But realizing I was dead... Realizing that I'd never see my children ever again, that was the worst kind of pain I'd ever felt. That day, almost seven years ago, I became alone in the world and no one could see me. No one could hear me. Until... you."

**Page Break**

When I walked down stairs, it was well past midnight, but my parents and Sophia were still at the table. I hid behind the wall closest to the kitchen, sitting against it; I had a feeling this was a conversation that I wasn't supposed to hear.

"We need to tell her, very soon." said Sophia in a grave voice.

"How are we supposed to tell her?" asked my mother. "She is only fifteen and she's already had so much to deal with."

"Rosalinda, the wolves see her as a threat. She needs to be aware of her powers so she can control them." said Dad. It was quiet for an awkward minute, and I wondered who they were talking about. "We need to show them that Mirabella is not a threat."

Whoa, what? I could feel my forehead creasing in confusion.

"And how are we supposed to tell her, Alex? We can't just tell her that she was born into a family like us... Luigino doesn't even know. The gifts skipped him, thank god." cried Mom. I gasped, before clamping my hands over my mouth, wide eyed.

"_Shhh!_" someone hissed. It was dead quiet for a long moment. "Sorry, I thought I heard something." apologized Sophia quietly. I silently sighed in relief of not being caught.

"Rose..." Dad began. "I know we wanted our kids to be normal, but..."

"Mirabella is not normal." finished Sophia, dragging out each word in her accent that now reminded me of a Russian. "She is one of the most powerful wi-"

"_Don't_. Say witch." spat Mom with so much venom in her voice.

"Rose, we can't hide her from what she is." said Dad in a strong tone.

"Alejandro is right, Rosalinda." chided Sophia in a hard tone. "Mirabella's fifteenth birthday is approaching fast, and she needs to know before then before her powers hit her full force." I could picture Sophia's hawk-like eyes narrowing at my mother.

"We've kept a very important part of her life from her, and now it's time she knew, Rose. I can't keep her heritage away from her- _my_ heritage away from her. Maybe you can keep yours away, but I can't do it anymore." said Dad in a tone that sounded final. I narrowed my eyes in anger. How could they keep something this important from me? How could they not tell me who I really was; who I was supposed to be? I thought parents were supposed to help you grow up, not lie to you and keep things from you! I felt my blood boiling at that thought.

"Alex, I grew up feeling like I was a freak. I'm _not_ going to let our daughter grow up the same way." she said, and there was a loud bang. Did my mother really think of me that lowly? I felt my heart pounding in my chest, and my veins felt like they were going to burst. I closed my eyes and clutched my head.

I felt so angry at that moment; more angry than I'd felt in a long time. I felt hurt and betrayed and like I didn't know who I was. This conversation had thrown my mind through a whirlwind and I was so confused. I clutched my head tighter as the blood flowed through me faster and faster.

All of a sudden, I heard something that sounded like rushing water. My mother screamed, and chairs screeched across the floor.

"What the hell?" cried my mother. I peeked into the kitchen and saw water flying out of the drain in the sink. My eyes widened in shock and immediately, the water stopped, leaving the ceiling, floor, and the counter drenched.

"What the hell just happend?" demanded my father. Sophia looked in my direction and stared me straight in the eye.

"Your daughter's powers just happened." she said calmly, as if she'd known I was there the entire time. Mom and Dad's heads snapped in the direction she was looking so fast, I was afraid their necks were going to snap.

"I think," started Dad. "we're going to have to talk." My mom ran a hand over her face and looked tired suddenly.

"First, we clean up the water," suggested Sophia, looking around the dripping kitchen.

* * *

_A/N: So I'm very happy with this chapter. I didn't get that many reviews on it, so I appreciate those who did comment on it. Thanks yuh guysss :) Anyways, I've been addicted to pie the last few weeks, and apple cinnimon oatmeal. It is goood. Also, the show Ghost Whisperer is very addicting and Desperate Housewives, two shows which I just started watching like, two months ago. AWESOME. I totally recomend. _

_Anyways, Hope you liked this chap, review please :) _

_Thanksss ^_^_


	11. Chapter 10

The rain pattered at the car windows endlessly. Today was going to be different, she thought, that, she was sure of.

She was alone in her dreams last night, and was thankful. But her dreams were unsettling images of wars being fought by her peoples. It was one of the only reoccuring dreams she's had, but she never knew her connection to the witches and warlocks who fought in them until last night.

Her mother had left early this morning before anyone was awake to take Sophia to the airport. Mirabella had wished she could've asked some questions about her medium herritage as well, and was a bit sad that she couldn't. But it seemed as if everything made sense now; the strange things that happened to her as a child, the strange things that happened to her _now_. The only difference from then to now is that she had to learn how to control all the strange things.

Louie pulled up to the school, and into a parking space effectively snapping Mirabella out of her thoughts. She opened the door and jumped out of the car, slamming the door before adjusting her backpack. She ran her hands over her face, where thick skin melded together from the end of her eyebrow down to the bottom of her left cheek, scarring her.

"See you after school, kid." called Louie, turning in the direction of his friends. She sighed at the rain, shaking out her hair, and trudged up the slope to the school.

"Mirabella!" she heard a familiar voice call. She stopped by the stone steps in front of the school and turned to see Seth rushing over to her, a fazzled look on his face, which looked quite funny since he happened to be the only person looking even remotely energetic.

"Hey Seth." she said, giving him a hug. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Huh?" he asked, alarmed, looking behind him then looking back at her twice. "What are you talking about?" She looked behind him, and saw Quil jogging towards the two wearing the same expression as Seth.

Yes, she thought, today is going to be interesting.

"Alright," she started when Quil joined the two. "What is up with ya'll?" she asked, shifting her weight to her right foot crossing her arms. Quil and Seth look at each other in alarm.

She only half listened to their stuttering answers, taking a closer look at the two of them. Their posture was rigid, their eyes wide and alert, looking every which way they could.

"Guys, seriously, just tell me what's wrong." she demanded.

"We... uh, we just." stuttered Quil.

"We had too much candy last night," blurted Seth. Quil glared at him for a nano-second, then looked at Mirabella.

"How much sleep did you guys get last night?" she asked, exhasperated.

"Like... three hours." Quil answered honestly, a thoughtful squint on his face.

"Guys!" scolded Mirabella. "Seriously, I get it was Halloween, but seriously? Get to sleep earlier." she admonished, turning on her heel, waving the boys to follow her into the school before bouncing up the stairs.

"If we could," the boys muttered under their breath as they hurried after her bouncing form, Quil shouting a joke at her he'd heard from his friend Paul the night before.

Mirabella laughed out loud as she pushed open the door to the school, feeling the warm air rush over her body and through her wet hair. She saw Embry running down the hall, looking right at Quil and Seth in a panic who were now conversing about a new video game that they were anticipating. As he caught sight of her, he slowed to a walk and then completely stopped moving, a defeated look on his face. She walked toward him to ask what was wrong, Quil and Seth still following her, not paying attention to the scene at all. Mirabella stopped walking. She'd seen the person behind her. It was too late.

The world around her grew hazy, and she only slightly felt the weight of another person crash into her only seconds before a scorching hand stretched out from behind, steadying her toddling form before the scene before her dissappeared and a new one came to life.

**Page Break**

_"Mind your own business, Fuentes!" he growled at her. Mirabella hated being told what to do. Especially when she was angry. And boy, was she angry._

_"You need to calm down, Jacob." she huffed. Although, she had no problem telling people what to do. " You wanna ruin your friend's wedding?" she demanded, adding fuel to her self-riteous kick. _

_"Why the hell do you care?" he exclaimed. She saw him take in a shuddering breath, and vaguely wondered if he was in anger management. In the back of her mind, she knew she shouldn't take one step forward. She knew it was wrong. She heard a far away voice say,_

_"Dont." _

_But she didnt listen. She stepped forward. "Jacob." she said. He stepped back, shaking, almost vibrating, uncontrollably._

_"Stop." The voice was merely a far away whisper._

_"Calm down." said Mirabella, in a softer tone now._

_"Get _away_." tried the voice again. _

_"Calmate." she said, not even paying attention to the words escaping her mouth. She concentrated on Jacob, as if under a trance, and stepped forward._

_"Not safe!" screemed the voice louder, but the sound of ripping cloth and growls filling her ears, drowned out the warning. _

_She screamed as a blur of brown surrounded her vision as she almost fell crashing to the damp, cold earth. Her skin tingled. Soon, her vision went hazy, and she started to see double of everything in her line of sight. Her heart pounded in her skull, adding to the dull throbbing of her head. She lifted a hand to the side of her face, and rested it there for a moment, as if that would stop the ache. She felt something oddly warm and sticky oozing down her hand in contrast to the almost freezing air. _

_She looked down at her hand and almost screamed again at the dark red liquid dripping. She started breathing heavily and only then did she notice that she was felt as if she was being burned alive; stung but a monster wasp all over her body. The cold air bit rellentlessly at her skin and she couldn't fight it. She felt dizzy as she tried to concentrate on the creature in standing in front of her, teeth shining in the moonlight. _

_"Jacob!" she tried to scream, but her voice didn't work. She felt her face flush, and her heart race even harder. Her eyes watered making it so she couldn't see anything straight. She saw the russet creature cower away, and she thought she made out a whimper. _

_She cringed as her head throbbed, craddling it in her hands. She heard twigs and branches snap and crunch, but didn't look up. It was useless, to look if she couldn't even see straight. She was dizzy and she felt as if she could lose conciousness at any moment. _

_"Jacob." she tried to say again, but still, her voice wouldn't work. She started to cry in despair. It felt like she sat there for hours, loosing blood and crying outside. But stoney arms picked her up and wrapped her in a blanket, it felt like. _

_"You're going to be alright." the velvet voice said. And then, the blurry and hazy world went black._

**Page Break**

The scene reappeared surprisingly surreal to her as she toddled back into the present.

Seth was standing in front of her, his back to her, his posture more rigid then five minutes ago, as if trying to block her vision. Quil was behind her, hand on her shoulder protectively. Embry stood with his back to all of them, arms slightly in front of him. How much time had passed since she was pulled into her memory? Why was it now so tense in the room? Why were the guys acting so strangely? But then, she understood. They had been trying to keep her away and protect her until...

But it was too late. She had seen him. Finally, seen him.

The side of her face throbbed painlessly, as if the scar was trying to let her know it was there. Her hand reached up to touch her face, and her fingers traced it, not quite touching it.

Her mind was racing, as they stood facing eachother. She stood there, studying him, remembering his face, his body, his being.

He looked different. But, she thought, but I hear two and a half months will do that to a guy. His hair was longer, and more shaggy looking. He stood tall, as if trying to prove something. His muscles were taught and tense under his brown shirt, and he wore jeans that cover his whole leg this time. His eyes bore into hers with an intense sadness that she swore she knew from somewhere else, but couldn't place it.

Mirabella stared at him, unblinking. She knew what she had do. She'd been going over it in her head for so long, she'd memorized it word for word. She then took a deep breath, telling herself not to be afraid and not to back down from what she knew had to be done.

"Guys, calm down." she said, part of the memory echoing in her mind. "I'm fine. I can handle this on my own." She gave them a weak, unconvincing smile. The three boys surrounded her at once, and Jacob Black stayed rooted in his spot.

"We're not leaving you." stated Seth, surprising everyone in the small circle. Mirabella blinked.

"Yeah. We're protecting you, no matter what, Mira." said Quil, not taking his hand off her shoulder. She was more than glad; being in the tight circle made her feel safe.

"Guys... I have to do this." she said, shakily. "Let me do this." she said.

"Okay." said Embry. The two boys looked at her in surprise. "She's right. She knows what needs to be done and we trust her." Seth and Quil stayed silent for a moment.

"Okay." sighed Seth. "We trust you."

Mirabella smiled, and took a deep breath, facing Jacob, who still hadn't moved. The warning bell rang, giving the two about four minutes to get to class. The three other boys had shuffled their way to first period, giving the two privacy.

"We need to talk." she said.

"I know." he said, looking into her eyes.

"Not now," she said, crisply. "Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow," she continued. Jacob kept his mouth closed. "We will talk. But I need to think about things."

"How do I know you aren't just saying that?" he sighed, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I just need to figure things out. I need some time, Jacob." she reasoned.

"And then? When you figure things out, what happens?" he asked.

"When I figure things out, then we'll talk. But until then, I need to think about things." she promised. "Bye Jacob. Don't be late for class." she said softly, turning and walking to first period.

How right she was. Today was turning out to be very different already.

* * *

_A/N: Hey all! Okay, I wont even try to make excuses for myself. I procrastinated and when I finally tried to work on this, the flashback was a bitch... So I aplogize for the freaking two month wait... BUTTTTT... the One Year Anniversery for this story is coming up soon . I'm UBER excited! Eeep :] I'm hoping to have twelve chapters up by then, so it'll look like I update every month ;P like a good author. Haha._

_So, anyways, what did you like, didn't like, want to see more of? Oh! And shoutout to anyone who can guess who the mysterious far away voice was next chapter! Promise that it'll come sooner than this one._

_R&R plz! :)_


	12. Chapter 11

**_A.N: Okay, I know, I'm sorry for the long wait, guys. Inexcusable, but I hope this chapter makes up for it :) I worked so hard on it, you wouldn't believe... Okay, well, I'll let you go on to the story now._**

* * *

_"This is all so... weird!" sighed Mirabella, plopping down on the metal garden chair. She started picking at the lace on her dress as Sarah admired the roses._

_"You will get used to it," Sarah said, a bit dreamily as she picked a delicate flower. "Mind conjuring up a vase for me, dear?" she asked as she inspected it._

_"I doubt it," mumbled Mirabella, pointing to the rose. The two watched as a small spark of light emitted from her forefinger and the rose was suddenly splattered with all different colors on it; almost as if twenty paint brushes were thrown at it. Sarah looked up raising an eyebrow._

_"_That,_" she started, pursing her lips, "is not funny." _

_"Ugh," sighed Mirabella, frustrated, "It's not like I _meant_to do that! I told you, I'm not going to get used to this shi-"_

_"Ahem."_

_"Stuff," she corrected, rolling her eyes, "It's useless."_

_"Trust me, dear. You will get better. It's not as if you'll be perfect on your first try. No one is. Even the most powerful witches and warlocks. They are great because they tried and practiced and studied." Sarah laid the flower down on the metal table as she sat down across from Mirabella. _

_"You know," started Mirabella softly, " I bet you must've been a pretty inspirational mom, Sarah." Sarah smiled and a familiar far off look appeared in her eyes._

_"Thank you," she said, her voice wavering._

_"I wonder if the magic that happens in the dream realm also happens in the conscious world," said the younger girl, squinting into empty space, eyes glazed over._

_"No," answered the ghost, to Mirabella's surprise, "Time in the dream realm moves much slower than in the conscious world" she explained._

_Mirabella blinked, as she did not expect an answer for her question. "That makes sense." She blinked again, drawing her eyebrows together, then asked in confusion, "How do you even know this?"_

_"I told you," started Sarah, turning her head to look at the flowers. "I can travel through people's minds. That's how I found you. I was looking for help from the right person, and I thus looking for help, I acquired much information from those who couldn't help me."_

_"Help you? Why couldn't anyone help you? And what kind of information did they give you?" asked the girl, becoming increasingly enthrawled in this information._

_"They either couldn't hear me, couldn't see me, or tried to help, and failed. The people who tried always told me to keep searching." stated Sarah, her disdain showing. _

_"Didn't you try to find any witches or warlocks? What about mediums?" asked the young witch, leaning towards the ghostly woman, her eyes wide._

_"Witches and warlocks are useless when it comes to ghosts," scoffed Sarah, "unless they cast a spell, or are part medium, such as yourself, and even _then_ it's a gamble as to whether they can help you because some mediums cannot see spirits, and unless they cast a spell, it is usually reserved for one spirit in particular. And believe me, I've tried my fair share of mediums. None of them could help me either. That's when I decided to come back to Washington." _

_"So you snooped around in other people's minds?" asked Mirabella, raising an eyebrow._

_"Not all of them, no. Some mediums and witches are very skilled at keeping wandering spirits out of their minds; usually it's the one's gifted with Whispering know that trick, I've heard." _

_"Like... Ghost Whispering?" deadpanned Mirabella._

_"There are many successful mediums in the world, dear." grinned Sarah._

_"Hmm.." hummed Mirabella, stretching. She vaguely wondered if she was stretching in her sleep too. "Hey, Sarah," she started, turning to her. "What did you mean when you said 'back to Washington'? Does that mean you lived here when you were alive?"_

_Sarah's face grew uncharacteristically grim as she opened her mouth her mouth to answer._

**Page Break**

Little light shone through her window that morning. She breathed in the smell of her room as she snuggled deeper into the warmth of her bed. It smelled like Cinnamon; her favorite.

Outside her window, the sky was grey and dismal, the clouds winning the everlasting battle for dominance over the sky. Surprisingly she liked this kind of weather; it made her want hot chocolate all the time.

Mirabella liked living in Forks. She liked small towns and she liked the cold. She was sure she'd miss the heat soon enough, but for now, she wanted to enjoy the cold.

She sneezed and flipped the blanket over her head.

"Ugh," she groaned flipping over on her stomach and slowly sliding onto her cold floor. She yelped as her flannel shirt rode up and the floor touched her stomach. She jumped to her feet and stretched, her bones cracking.

The morning was always a difficult time in the Fuentes house. It was an especially difficult time, everyone knew, for Mirabella. She had even been called "grumpy" on several occasions.

But this morning was different as everyone who was awake in the house realized as soon as she descended the stairs at 8:30 fully showered and dressed.

"Morning, Dad." she greeted, kissing her father on the cheek as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning, Mija. What are you doing up so early?" he asked, eyeing her, suspiciously. He shot a glance at her mother who was scrabling eggs at the stove.

Mirabella hesitated a second before asking, "Is Louie still sleeping?"

"Like a rock, why?" asked her father, raising an eyebrow at her while taking a sip of his coffee.

"I need to talk to you about this," she paused, leaning in and dropping her voice to a whisper, "this magic stuff."

Her mother and father looked at each other with weary looks on their faces.

"Well," started her father, sitting up in his chair, "what do you need to talk about, exactly?"

"I need to know how they work and how to control my, erm... powers," she sighed, scratching her head in embarrassment.

Her mother cleared her throat, looking more than slightly uncomfortable. "Well, I can't help you there." she said, turning back around and taking a long sip of her coffee.

"Let's take a walk," suggested her father, finishing the rest of his coffee.

Mirabella eyed him wearily."Okay." she said, sounding very unsure of herself.

**Page Break**

"One of the oldest forms of our powers is Magik." stated her father as they walked.

"Magic?" asked Mirabella, pulling her coat close to her body. "What's the difference?"

"It is different from Magic. Our world is full of mysteries that mortals cannot comprehend," he explained.

The two were clad in heavy jackets as they stopped at the edge of the forested part of Forks. Mirabella could see the mist so much clearer than she ever could before.

"Our world." she repeated slowly.

"Yes," her father stated as he stepped into the forest. It seemed as if he would disappear if she didn't follow. The young witch hesitated before stepping into the dense fog. She hurried after him, carefully navigating her way.

"Our ancestors never meant for mortals to know of our powers." started her father when he was sure she was following him, "But some hundreds of years ago, King Arthur recruited Merlin in the Round Table and it all went down hill from there," He turned at a moss covered tree. "Once mortals got wind of Merlin's powers, they started to get tried to understand it and grew obsessed. They tried doing spells and incantations, but their souls were weak and were stolen from their bodies by Dark Magik." Her father's voice had taken a serious and disdainful edge to it.

"This was exactly what the elders had been trying to prevent for thousands of years, and exactly why there were laws against speaking of Magik in front of mortals. They are weak minded, hungry for power, and willing to do anything to get it."

Mirabella was so entranced in her father talking that she hadn't noticed that they had come to a stop at an enormous and odd looking oak tree. It had to be the biggest in the forest with a gnarled and twisted trunk and it's roots had to stretch on for miles.

"It is said that the four gods, Fire, Earth, Air, and Water were in a time of war when our people acquired powers. Water's daughter, Ice, had started a feud with Fire when the other gods were forced to choose sides. Air sided with Ice and Earth with Fire. Water was the deciding factor on who would win the war, but she refused to choose, as she knew if she did, it would destroy the world. She was considered an outcast amongst the gods and their children."

Mirabella stood, mesmarized by the story, watching his breath as he spoke. She was so enthrawled that she didn't notice the fog growing thicker around the two.

"The war had started because one of Ice's blizzards had been in the summer, when Fire ruled. Hundreds of humans would have died if Fire hadn't sent his son, Heat, to melt the storm away. Water's daughters Ice and Snow had waged war on the great god for such disrespect. For years, the world was thrown into chaos.

"Humans prayed to the gods for salvation, but none would listen, for they were too busy trying to destroy one another. Then, one day, a disasterous lightning bolt stuck a village during an important battle among the gods, and a horrendous fire spread throughout. A mortal decided to do what no other had; she prayed to Water, and said that if she could please bless them, if only for a moment, she would save all that could still be. The mortal prayed loudly, and Water suddenly knew just how to stop this ridiculous war.

"She traveled to the heavens, right in the middle of the battle. When her family saw her, they were so surprised that they had forgotten their anger at one another. Water drew some of her power out of her body and held it in her hand. She said, 'I have seen the destruction you are causing, the heartache and famine and death! You need to stop and listen to the prayers the mortals are sending you! This war is pointless, and unless you want to destroy the planet and yourselves, I suggest you stop and call a truce!' As she said this, she drew powers out of Earth, Fire, and Air and melded their power with her own, creating something magnificent. 'These mortals deserve our blessing!' she said, 'and the ones I choose _will_ be blessed!' and she dropped her blessing onto the mortals in need. The mortal who had prayed to her had saved almost her entire village, except for a few unlucky souls. The gods looked on from the heavens, and saw all the destruction they had caused in horror. They stopped the war once and for all and never caused such destruction again."

"That's a... nice story Dad, but what's that got to do with anything?" she asked, pulling her jacked tighter around her.

"It is the story of how our people came to be. We are Elemental, nature witches." he said, finally turning to look at her.

"Elemental..." she echoed, testing the word on her tongue. "What's that mean?"

"It means Water's gift to us is control over the elements." He held his hand out, palm turned upward and to his daughters great surprise, a small flame appeared.

"How did you do that?" she asked, her eyes wide open.

"I went off to study for a year with a mentor when I was sixteen. It's customary for our people." he explained, closing his hand, snuffing the flame.

"Will I have to go, too?" she asked, still not taking her wide eyes off her father's hand.

When he didn't answer, she looked up at him.

It was then that Mirabella noticed the fog around the two seemed much denser than before. It grew so dense so fast that she had an inkling that it wasn't natural. Her father seemed to be pulled away from her and her eyes widened before reaching out to him.

She was too late. He was fading and fast and the only thing she could do was try to catch up to him, dodging the roots and trees.

"Dad!" she cried, the cold air stinging her face. She couldn't see him anymore, but she still ran.

"Don't worry!" he yelled, but his voice sounded so far away, that it sounded more like a whisper being carried by the wind.

"Dad!" she cried again, before tripping on a gnarled tree root. She landed on her hands and knees, then collapsed, breathing heavily. He didn't answer back.

Suddenly, she felt the world around her begin to change. A strong gust of wind knocked her body against a tree at least fifteen feet away from where she collapsed. The forest began to spin and the wind rushed over her body. Her stomach lurched, and a dull ache crept up her arms. She closed her eyes in an attempt to ease the pain. Her arms hugged the trunk of the tree as the wind flung her body around and her nails dug into the bark to gain stability that she wasn't she she could attain.

In an instant, the wind stopped howling in her ears and grinding against her body. The world stopped spinning. She dropped her arms from the trunk and fell, lucky to not land on the roots, but soft grass. She rolled on her back, clutching her head in her hands, groaning as it had not stopped swimming yet.

She was weary to open her eyes, but eventually, when her head stopped pounding, she opened them to take in the most beautiful land she'd ever laid eyes on. She had to take in this breathtaking sight that seemed very familiar. But, wait, she had been here before in a dream. No... Not a dream; a memory. But it had been a memory within a dream. Sarah's memory...

The grass an odd indigo color and the tree tops were all different colors of purple and orange and pink and red. The bridge... yes, now she remembered. Although, everything felt more real than it had when she visited this place in her dream.

"I've been expecting you, my child." a woman's voice echoed. Mirabella jumped and looked around for the owner of the voice.

"Hello?" she called. "Who's there?" Mirabella listened for an answer, but none came. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something move in the river. She turned quickly and strode over to the river. She peeked into the water, searching for anything that moved. To her horror and surprise, a woman's face appeared, eyes closed. The world became still and silent and then,

"AHHHH!" screamed Mirabella as the womans eyes suddenly opened and were looking right at her. Mirabella walked backward into a tree as the woman rose out of the water.

"Hush child!" commanded the woman. It was the same voice that had greeted her in this strange place.

Mirabella instantly followed the woman's command.

"W-Who are you?" she stuttered, clutching her chest as if it would slow down her heart. She quickly studied the woman. She had almost purple skin, as if she had hypothermia, and deep blue lips. Her hair seemed to blow in the wind and was also a very bright sapphire color that shimmered in the sunlight. She was tall, much taller than any of the boys in La Push, and wore no shoes, but didn't seem to have toes. She wore a long purple dress, and that too, seemed to flow in the wind. Was it her imagination or was this woman just a bit see through?

"You come to this land yet have no idea who I am, daughter?" she asked in a sophisticated tone. "I must say, I am displeased."

If Mirabella looked confused a second ago, she looked as if she was questioning her sanity now.

"Daughter?" she asked, her voice a few octaves higher than normal.

"Yes, all born blessed with my signs are my children, even so if your are not born of me." answered the woman. She carried a certain regality that Mirabella had only seen in movies.

"Born of your sign?" This conversation was taking a turn for the worst, in Mirabella's book. "What are you talking about?"

"Your sun sign. You are born under Scorpio, are you not?" stated the woman with a knowing tone.

"H-how did you know that?" Mirabella felt as if her lungs would burst out of her chest.

"I make it a point to know when all my children are born. Especially the blessed ones."

Mirabella had no idea how this woman could be so calm about this whole thing when _her_ stomach was doing flips.

"Look lady, can you just tell me who you are and why you keep calling me your daughter!" she exclaimed.

"Hmm..." The woman pursed her lips, "Perhaps I have made a mistake after all. You seem to have a fiery spirit, one only possessed by children of my brother, Fire."

"Fire..." mumbled the witchling as her mind reeled back to her father. She looked more closely at the woman now, and realized that she looked see through because she _was_ see through! This woman was made of water! Oh, goodness... "Fire is your brother, but that must mean that you are... You're Water!"

"Although, it is customary not to address me directly in such a way,that is right. Hmm... then perhaps you are my child after all." The woman smiled a small triumphant smile. "Come child," she said, holding out her sapphire hand, "I have a strong feeling that I need to explain much to you."

Mirabella cautiously took the goddess's hand.

**Page Break**

"Do you know why you were brought here, young one?" asked the goddess, looking at the river as it flowed.

"I'm not sure... I just wanted to learn more about my powers." said the girl, looking at her hands.

"I see..." said Water, pursing her lips in thought. "Tell me child, how did you get here, if you do not know how your gift even works."

"I don't know, honestly, my Lady. My father brought me to this enormous tree in the middle of the forest, and then... he disappeared." explained Mirabella, worry etched on her face.

"Actually, it is you who disappeared."

"What? What do you mean?" questioned the girl in surprise.

"Your father sent you here, child. Do not worry, he is fine, probably waiting for you. You see, he took you to the center of the forest; where all life begins and thrives from. It is the portal to our land." explained Water.

"Forks? That's the center of all life?" asked Mirabella, drawing her eyes together in confusion. She stopped walking and looked up at the woman, question in her eyes.

The woman chuckled. "No, child. Not just in, er, Forks. In all forests. The biggest tree in any forest is the center, thus the portal and where all life begins. It is, how do you say... somewhat, symbolic, I suppose."

"If it symbolizes the center of life, then _where_ exactly is the actual center of life?" asked Mirabella.

"Hmh," the goddess laughed. "You have many questions, young witch, but we have little time."

"Little time?" Mirabella's eyes widened in alarm. "But I still don't know how my powers work!"

Water smiled, and her lips shimmered in the sun. "Little witch, you did not need to come here to gain that knowledge."

"Please don't speak in code." begged the girl. "I've got so much going on in my life, I don't really need your cryptic messages. Can you please just tell me what you mean?"

"Child, I've been watching you. I know what you've had much to deal with in your life. But I cannot give you the answers you seek. I am sorry, but you must find them on your own." said Water, apologetically.

"Why does everybody keep telling me that?" groaned Mirabella, frustrated.

"Because it is true, child. I am sorry, but your time in this land has run out. Your father will be waiting for you on the other side. I bid you a safe journey. Farewell, my daughter. I will see you again, soon." The goddess stood, and with a wave of her hand, she disappeared along with the colorful world disappeared and the world began to spin again.

* * *

**A/N: Phew... that chapter... I have to say, I am very proud of this chapter. I wrote and rewrote this chapter so many times, my friend Melissa, acting as my beta for now, got tired of reading the dream part, which stayed the same throughout the entire two months I spent writing this. I meant to have it done by Oct. 26, but I am a procrastinator... I'm sorry, guys... Seriously... But I'm very happy with the way it turned out. So, I'd like to know... Favorite parts? The worst parts? Please, I need constructive criticism on this... **

**I hope you guys liked it! R&R! Much appreciated!**


	13. Chapter 12

It was raining when Mirabella woke up Friday morning. She groaned tiredly, and rolled out of bed.

She was more than frustrated at how things had gone the past weeked. She still hadn't had any help on controlling her powers, only in learning where they'd come from. And it wasn't like that information would help her any. All she had to look forward to was Thanksgiving break at the end of the week and her father's family coming to visit.

And the fact that she'd hardly thought about Jacob Black for the last week couple days wasn't helping her situation. Where did he get off coming back to school so suddenly, giving her more to think and worry about? Seriously. It's like everyone was out to get her these days.

She sighed as she pulled her arms through the sleeves of her jacket. Why couldn't she be normal? Why did weird things have to happen to her?

To her, it seemed like she had been living in Forks a very long time, and that she'd soon forget what it was like to go on vacations in Corpus Christie with her family or eat tacos with her friends, probably even forget how to make tamales for New Year's.

She walked down the stairs to see her brother waiting for her while watching Pokemon on the TV. He looked over at her as she pulled her shoes on and tied them.

"Took ya long enough." he snorted before taking his keys off the mantle. She rolled her eyes as she grabbed her backpack off the hook.

"Whatever," she scoffed. Louie rolled his eyes and she followed him out to her car.

The rain only got heavier as the two drove down the street and onto the highway. She took that time to think about things. Specifically, Jacob Black.

She'd been successfully avoiding him at school, and she wanted to keep it that way. Mirabella knew he had a secret and it had to do with that monster that had attacked her. But what...? Well, that was the question she'd been asking herself from the moment it happend. Ugh. This was too complicated. How was she ever going to investigate this when she had to focus on controlling her powers? It was all taking a toll on her social life. She hadn't even had a real conversation with any of her friends since last Thursday.

Mirabella sighed, and looked out the window as they drove down wooded road. She always like this part of the drive to school because it always interested her, almost called out to her, it felt like. But of course, now _that_ made sense. After everything that had happened she had finally understood why she felt so comfortable outside.

Elemental, her father had said. Water had given them control over the elements. Her father had explained to her, shortly after her return from... where ever she had gone when she met the goddess, that her control over water was stronger than her control over any other element because she had been born under a water sign, Scorpio. Her father's sun sign had been Sagittarius, so he had more control over fire than earth, water, and air.

_"Oh."_ she had said as they approached their house. She had no trouble believing it, considering the incedent on Halloween. She just didn't know what she was supposed to do with this information. What did her father think she was going to do? Take up ice sculpting? Join a swimming team? Those ideas made her shudder in distaste.

Finally, the Fuentes siblings pulled into the high school parking lot. Louie pulled himself out first, mumbling a goodbye and something about a late essay for english before hurrying off into the school, sheilding himself from the pouring rain. Mirabella ran a finger down her scar and looked through the windsheild at the rain. She was going to have to do it sometime. She was going to have to get out of this truck and face the rain.

As that thought struck her, she wasn't sure if she was talking about the actual rain or Jacob Black. She wasn't even sure when he'd stopped being Jacob and started being Jacob Black.

_Well_, she thought pushing the truck door open, _here goes nothin'._ She slid out of the truck quickly, slamming the door before starting up that familiar slope.

_"Taking your time, I see." _

"Gah!" Mirabella jumped in surprise and almost slipped into a puddle before looking around for the voice. She almost screamed when she saw who it was.

"Oh great." she groaned, continuing her walk. "I had enough of you when I was asleep. Now I get to enjoy you at school, too." The ghost floated next to her, the rain falling right through her.

Sarah huffed at the girl. "You really know how to make a ghost feel special."

Mirabella sighed, feeling bad. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm just surprised to actually see you while I'm consious instead of when I'm asleep." Mirabella gave the ghost a sideways glance.

"Well, I'd say it's about time you can see me. I've been following you for weeks." said Sarah, sighing tiredly. "Really, I was surprised you could even hear me from all those thoughts swimming about in your mind. I could barely see in there."

"You went inside my mind?" squeaked the young witch, embarrassed. Her cheeks burned from the very _thought _of someone poking around in there.

Sarah rolled her eyes, not that Mirabella could see. "Oh relax. I didn't see anything _too_ bad. So, are you going to talk to this boy? Or not?" she asked curiously. Upon seeing the girl's mortified expression, she explained, "All I heard was, 'Should I talk to him? No? Yes? No, I shouldn't. Well, maybe.' I swear, it hurt _my_ head just hearing it."

"Well, you shouldn't go around peeking into other people's minds then, if it hurt so much." retorted Mirabella, a scowl on her face as she continued to not look at the ghost. "And I'm not sure if I want to talk to him today."

"You should, just to get it over with." advised Sarah. "You'll only make him upset if you keep him waiting. It's the same with all men, impatiant when you want them to wait."

"I dunno..." trailed the girl as they approached the stairs.

"Mirabella!" called a female voice. Mirabella stopped walking and turned to see Anamarie running towards her. Mirabella looked over at Sarah with alarmed eyes.

"That's your cue to scat!" she said hurriedly. She saw Sarah roll her eyes and dematerialize. Mirabella was so shocked at the sight she continued to stare at the spot Sarah once occupied for a couple more minutes.

"What're you looking at, dude?" asked Anamarie when she reached the witchling. Mirabella blinked and shook herself out of the daze.

"Sorry, just staring off into space." she shrugged. Anamarie copied her motion and began talking.

"Oh. Well, anyways, can you believe we're not going ot see eachother for a whole week?" sighed the girl, dramatically. "I've gotten so used to hanging with you and the guys that I'm going to feel so alone during break!" Anamarie had tackled the girl in a hug so tight that Mirabella could barely breath.

"Marie," choked Mirabella, patting the girl on the back. "You live on the reservation, not in Seattle. Calm down and let.. go!" she comforted, prying her friend off of her.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm going out of town to visit my family." explained Anamarie sadly. The young witch sighed defeated.

"Well, there's this thing, it's called a phone. You might've heard of it, used for communicating over long distances."

Anamarie narrowed her eyes playfully at Mirabella, and shoved her lightly.

"Ha ha, very funny." she deadpanned rolling her eyes. Mirabella laughed and adjusted her backpack on her shoulder.

"We should go inside and not get soaked to the bone, yeah?" she suggested, pulling her hair over her shoulder.

The two girls bounded up the steps, and walked into the school.

**Page Break**

By the time lunch rolled around, it was still raining. That meant eating inside the cafeteria, something which Mirabella _hated._ She stomped grumpily to meet the others, successfully avoiding Jacob Black once again. When she spotted the others, she grabbed Anamarie's arm and pulled her into the line. The boys stood confused for a moment before following the girls.

The group joked in the line while the girls watched in amazement as the boys piled food onto their trays.

"Where do you put it all?" asked Mirabella, paying for her food. She stood and waited for the group so they could find a vacant table. She felt something push her and she let go of her tray in surprise. She watched helplessly as her macaroni and cheese splattered on the floor.

_"Oops." _ sneered a voice all too familiar to the young witch. Mirabella's teeth clenched as she took in a deep breath.

"_Pos chingate,_ Cash." she growled as she turned to face the boy.

"Sorry? What was that? I don't speak wetback." he smirked. Mirabella's cheeks reddend in anger. She felt multiple stares on her face.

Her eyes narrowed and she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw the face of the person she'd been hoping she wouldn't. Maybe she hadn't avoided him as well as she thought.

"Yo," he rumbled. Mirabella blinked up at him in surprise. "There a problem here?"

Cash narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"No. No _problemo_." he answered, raising an eyebrow at the witch. That's when it happened in slow motion for her. Jacob Black's hands slid down and his arms encircled her waist as she lunged toward the rude boy.

"I'll show you a _problemo_, _pinche puto!"_ she cried clawing at him. Jacob Black held her tighter as she pushed agianst his restraints. Cash stumbled back in surprise; especially at how close her hands got to his face for being held back to tightly.

"Whoa, calm down there, chica," he said a little nervously. Something in Mirabella just snapped and she just slumped against Jacob's hold even though her blood boild in her veins. She felt a familiar pull in her gut, but forced it down.

"Let go of me, please." she requested softly. Jacob Black hesitantly complied and let go. The whole cafeteria had gone quiet. Mirabella took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before...

_SMACK!_

Fist connected with face and Mirabella let all her anger flow. Her blood boiled in her veins and the tug in her gut was back.

"I got your _pinche chica_ right here, _puto_!" she exclaimed and the blood pumped faster through her veins so hard she began to feel a bit dizzy. She had no idea why, but this feeling felt very familiar. She felt scorching hands pull her up and an odd shaking sound before a collective scream came thoughout the cafeteria.

_BANG!_

_ CRASH!_

_ SPLASH!_

The sprinklers overhead burst and water came rushing out. People, shocked, ran out of the cafeteria and hid ducked under tables for protection.

"Fire!" someone shrieked in all the panic. Administraters filed into the cafeteria hastly, some with umbrellas, the unlucky getting soaked liked the rest of the student body. Even after Mirabella had realised it was her fault and calmed down, the water only slowed down.

Mirabella stood still, despite all the commotion. She hadn't noticed that the boys had stayed put in all the confusion, as had Anamarie.

The water had drenched all six of them, including Jacob Black. Mirabella stood, almost in a daze, letting herself be soaked to the bone while all the other students panicked and hid under tables and such.

She was hyper aware of every drop of water sliding down her skin. It was almost as if the water was being absorbed by her skin; it's energy filling her, clensing her, healing her.

Her scar throbbed. She hissed, closing her eyes as the dull pain coursed up the side of her face. Water droplets slid down her scar, leaving a trail of cold where they passed.

"Students," echoed a voice from the intercom, snapping Mirabella out of her daze as she opened her eyes.

"This is your principal speaking." Thunder sounded throughout the entire bulding as if on cue as the water continued to pour from the ceiling. The lights flickered, and once again, a warm hand was placed on Mirabella's shoulder.

"We seem to be having some technical difficulties with the, erm, water sprinklers. It seems that lunch will have to be moved to a later time until we get this situation under control."

Mirabella heard a collective groan around her, the loudest coming from the boys behind her. Mirabella sighed; it wasn't like she was going to get to eat lunch anyways. She looked around and spotted a puke colored mess on the floor, next to her feet that was drenched in water. She scowled at it in distaste as a foul taste crept up her throat.

"...eel it would be easier to send you home."

A few students cheer while others wasted no time in evacuating the cafeteria.

Mirabella felt something bump her shoulder and quickly looked to see what it was. Uriel Cash was smirking at her, his dark short hair glistening with the drops of water, his clothes nearly soaked .

"See ya later, _chica._" he said, winking at her. Mirabella scowled at his retreating form and wished dearly that she could just knock him off that pedistal he was so highly put on by his friends. She clenched her fist, and something amazing happened. The water falling from the ceiling sprinklers created a bee line headed straight for him. Before Mirabella realized that it was her doing, again, the water created a rope at his feet and tugged him down.

He fell with a squeak and a thud. Mirabella unclenched her fist and gasped. The water had dissperced from the rope and fell to the ground with a splash, soaking not only him, but his friends as well.

Mirabella stood, blinking, unsure and dizzy until someone finally spoke.

"Mirabella, what just happend?" It wasn't Seth. Or Anamarie. Or even Quil or Embry.

It was Jacob Black.

Mirabella turned around and saw the group and closed in on her, and Jacob Black was right behind her. They all had confused looks on their faces and they were all looking at her... except Jacob Black. He was looking over her head, following Cash with his eyes, an examining expression on his face.

Jacob Black's expression changed with wide eyes and he looked down on her with realization.

"You... What did you _do_?" he asked, his eyes narrowed and his lips pressed into a hard line.

Mirabella's eyes widened in panic. What did Jacob Black know? Did someone tell him? Was he like her? _What did he know?_

"I...I...I..." she stuttered, looking around at the groups faces. "I have to go," she said, pushing out of the group and running through the dripping cafeteria out to the parking lot and locking herself in her brothers car until he came and drove them both to a diner for lunch.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Wait, what's this? AN UPDATE? SO SOON? CRAZY-NESS!

Haha, yes, I know, but I was totally in the zone today, so please, enjoy the read. But, I've been getting all kinds of inspiration lately from books( the Mediator Series and the 1-800-Where-R-You Series, both by the wonderful Meg Cabot, and I totally recommend!) and TV shows (Pretty Little Liars, Teen Mom2 and Jersey Shore, haha.) But I am very happy with this chapter so tell me what you think, so R&R!

* * *

Thanksgiving.

That was the word of the week for Mirabella's family. Everywhere you turned in the young witch's house, Thanksgiving screamed right at you. You couldn't get out of it even if you tried your hardest.

Thus, Louie and Mirabella didn't try anymore. It had become clear in the first years of life that they couldn't escape what they called Thanksgiving Madness. It was the time when the two siblings stuck to each other, where they buried their differences until the relatives arrived.

Which, Mirabella knew, would be soon.

"I wonder when Tia Lupita will get here," said Louie one day when the two siblings were hiding in Mirabella's room. He was lounging on Mirabella's bed tossing a rubber ball up and catching it as it came down.

"Probably soon. Charlie said that they were arguing a lot lately." said Mirabella as she twisted in her desk chair. "Tia probably wants to get here fast so she can start drinking with Mom."

"Well, yeah. Dad said Tia Lupita lost it when Charlie told her that she was pregnant," yawned Louie as he caught the ball.

"Yeah. It's gonna be weird to see Charlie with a _pansa_." Mirabella brought up her knees and hugged them to her chest as she looked out the window. Louie chuckled.

"Yeah, especially since she was stick thin when we saw her last." he said turning over to look at Mirabella with his eyebrows raised, a grin on his face.

"I guess. I just hope her and Tia don't argue too much while they're here. It'll be a miracle if Charlie doesn't go into labor early from what she tells me when we talk," said Mirabella sighing.

"I heard Tia is going to send her to live with Tio Juan when the baby's born," informed Louie raising his eyebrows again giving Mirabella a slight frown.

She scoffed at her brother. "Yeah right. You know Tia Lupita won't even. She's got too much pride to send Charlie to live with her dad," she said, giving Louie a pointed look.

"Man, I still can't believe Charlie's gonna be mom. I still see her as a little girl." said Louie, sighing.

"She's only a year younger than you, Louie." Mirabella rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but she's still so young. Man, it's weird." he said. "If I ever go back to San Antonio, I'm gonna find that bitch Danny and beat his ass for leaving Charlie like that." He shook his head in frustration.

"Mhmm." she hummed in agreement. "Juanito is spending the holidays with Tio Juan this year." she said looking out the window.

"Yeah. I talked to him the other day before Tia and Charlie left. He said he would've come, but Tia's yelling is driving him _loco_," said Louie, finally sitting up.

"Isn't it his first time home since he started at A&M?" asked Mirabella drawing her eyebrows together.

"Yup," he confirmed, popping the "p". He shrugged.

"Man." stated Mirabella, pursing her lips.

"Yeah." Louie nodded in agreement.

Downstairs the siblings could hear their mother rushing around, cleaning up the downstairs, probably fixing the couch and the coffee table. The vacuum raged on and off continuously and the heavy steps of their father running up and down the stairs could be heard through the walls of the young witch's room. They sighed simultaneously.

"So do you think Tia Lupita will sleep on the couch or stay in the bed and breakfast down the road?" asked Louie sitting up and swinging his long legs over the edge of the bed. "Five bucks says she stays at the inn."

Mirabella rolled her eyes and rested her chin on her knees. "Shut up, Louie. You know Tia's staying here, so don't even try."

The boy shrugged and grinned at her. "Eh, it was worth a try." He sighed, and asked, "Where's Charlie sleeping anyways?"

"In my room with me," answered Mirabella. "Mom and Dad are putting the fold out bed up here, but I doubt we'll use it. Tia's definitely sleeping downstairs. Dad thought it would be better for them to be on different floors since he's heard about everything that's been going on between them from Tio Juan and Juanito."

"Well, let's hope they can stop arguing for the holidays," sighed Louie.

Down stairs, they heard the vacuum cut off and their mother's high pitched scream.

"Guadelupita!" exclaimed their father. "Charlie!"

"Alejandro!" they heard a scratchy voice exclaim. After a moment, they heard that same voice yell, "Charlotte! Get in here!"

Mirabella looked pointedly at Louie and stated, "I doubt it." She jumped off the chair and fled down stairs to greet her aunt and her cousin.

Guadelupita Fuentes was a heavy built woman with leathery skin. She had small rodent like eyes and a constant scowl on her face from frowning so much throughout her lifetime. Mirabella had only seen her aunt smile maybe once a year, if even that.

She was standing in the doorway with an all too familiar frown resting on her lips. Her meaty arms were crossed over her chest and her feet firmly planted where she stood. Mirabella wondered how her aunt could ever be related to her father, some times.

_"Mirabella!_" she snapped, the scowl ever present on her face. "Come give your _tia_ a hug!" Mirabella cringed internally at the demand, but complied politely before pulling away and giving her brother a turn at the horror. Mirabella had barely recovered from the hug before she saw her cousin Charlie, bulging stomach and all coming up the driveway, dragging bag after bag behind her.

Charlie was Mirabella's favorite cousin. Only a year older than the witch, she and Charlie were very close when they lived in the same city, and even when they moved. It was only in the past half year that the two had drifted apart, partly because of the move to Forks, partly because of the pressure put on Charlie by her mother and boyfriend, or now ex-boyfriend, and partly because of Charlie's growing belly and Mirabella's growing powers.

Charlotte Fuentes was short, almost as short as Mirabella, standing at 5'4. She had long dark chocolate hair that was always straight, because her father was part native american, and her skin was a light caramel color that she had inherited from her mother. Before she was pregnant, Charlie had a full figure with a slim waist and big hips that all the other girls would kill for. Even with the baby bump, she was still small and pixie like.

"Charlie! _Prima!_ _Que haces!"_exclaimed Mirabella in excitement and horror. "What are you doing carrying all those bags yourself?" she said rushing outside and wrenching the bigger bags out of the pregnant teenager's grip.

"_Ay Dios,_" breathed Charlie half in relief. "I'm not a baby, Mia." She followed the witchling into the warm house.

"I know, _Prima,_" said Mirabella, resting the bags by the staircase. She waited for the older girl to reach her before hugging her fiercely, mindful of the bump between them, "I just missed you. You shouldn't be dragging all of that weight right now."

Charlie hugged back tighter and heaved a sigh out of her small frame. "Yeah, tell that to my mother," she grumbled, pulling away from the hug. She relaxed and rubbed her stomach. "God, Mia, you got no idea how good you got it here, _chica._" she said, looking around at the house. Mirabella followed her gaze to the kitchen where her parents and aunt had retired to, probably to sit at the kitchen table and listen to her aunt's horror stories of Charlie and what it was like living with a pregnant daughter.

Mirabella's mother caught sight of the two girls and smiled widely, giving Charlie a once over, her smile not faltering once.

"Charlotte! God, you're so beautiful," she exclaimed, coming up to the two girls, and Mirabella knew her mother was sinceare. Charlie was gorgeous, even when she was pregnant. "Goodness, I remember the day you were born, and now you're going to have a little one running around the house?" Her mother had a glossy look in her eyes, and Mirabella thought she was going to cry until she said, "God, you know how to make me feel old," and went into the kitchen, opening a bottle of wine.

Mirabella chuckled. "C'mon. You're sleeping in my room. Which one's are yours?" she asked looking at the five bags they had dragged in. Charlie pointed to duffle bags. Mirabella heaved one on her shoulders and Charlie heaved the other, the smaller of the two, onto hers and they trudged up the stairs.

**Page Break**

"_Yo necessito halbar contigo._" said Charlie later that night as they sat on Mirabella's bed.

The two had long said goodnight to the adults, who were downstairs, drinking. It was well past ten and the girls had long since retired to Mirabella's room to catch up and watch movies on Mirabella's laptop and pig out on the junk food Charlie had brought from home.

_They sure don't have food like this in Forks, _thought Mirabella when Charlie opened the smaller duffel bag filled with chips and candy Mirabella loved.

Mirabella was sitting in the corner by the window eating rasins out of a box, and Charlie was sitting cross-legged smacking a piece of gum. She put down the magazine she was reading in her lap and looked the younger girl in the eye. Mirabella blinked and sat up.

"_Conmigo? Por que?" _she asked, putting a few raisins in her mouth.

"I haven't told anyone this, so don't say anything to anyone, got it?" warned the girl.

"Calm down, Charlie." said Mirabella, rolling her green eyes. "Just tell me."

"Okay, well, after you left, and even before then, some weird shit has been happening." she eased, wiggling uncomfortably. Mirabella's eyes blinked wide and she found herself on her knees sitting straight up.

_Oh, Gods, _she thought.

"And, well, it started when me and that _puta, _Griselda, got into that fight that one time over Danny, remember when I told you about that? I mean, and I was so mad, and I started to feel this like, weird pull in my stomach, and the ground started to shake, which was weird, because we don't get earthquakes in Texas, and all of a sudden, all these little tiny rocks start pelting her," said Charlie, lost in the memory. "And then, after that, every time I would get really mad, and I mean, like, not like, seeing red mad, but still mad enough to hit something, or any time I feel like, really happy or really sad, or feel anything strongly, something weird would happen. With the ground, I mean." she explained.

"Like, when I really happy, out of nowhere, I'll find a rose, or a lily, or a daisy, or another kind of flower, even in the winter time, or if I'm sad, anytime I'm around some kind of flower or plant or something, it'll start to wilt or droop. And when I'm really mad, the ground will start to shake or something weirder will happen. And that's only the beginning."

_Oh, Gods. Oh, Gods._ thought Mirabella in panic. The younger girl had started to breath heavily.

"And then, things only got weirder." said Charlie. She was looking down at her feet now, too embarrassed to look at her cousin. "I was snooping around the attic a couple of weeks ago, and I found a book. A really big leather book," she explained, her eyebrows scrunching together. "that said Earth Witch on it with really pretty lettering and stuff like that. And when I opened it," she said, finally looking up at Mirabella dead in the eye, "I knew. I knew that's what I was. A witch, I mean. I knew, because I found another one that said Fire Witch, and when I thought about it, it all made sense to me, because of all the stuff that's been happening to me since that fight. And when I looked through it, I felt _right_, Mirabella. I know it sounds crazy, but I think I'm a witch."

_Oh, Gods._

The two girls sat in silence, staring at each other, not saying anything. Then, Mirabella started laughing. She laughed so hard, she cried. Then, she cried so hard, she laughed. Charlie, looking hurt stood up so fast, she almost fell.

"Shut up!" she cried, tears threatening to fall. "I knew it was a mistake to tell you!"

That sobered up Mirabella right quick, and she stopped laughing and crying, though tears kept falling.

"No, Charlie, you don't understand!" she said, hiccuping through her tears.

"No, Mirabella! _You _don't understand! For months, I've been feeling so alone! I couldn't tell _anyone!_ And I _thought_ I could _trust_ you, and you'd understand, and not think I was crazy!" exclaimed Charlie, the tears flowing freely.

"Charlie, wait! I you _really_ don't understand!" tried Mirabella, more tears falling.

"Oh, I _understand _just fine! You think I'm a freaking _lunatic!_" cried the older girl. "You think I-"

Mirabella slapped a hand over the girls mouth before she alarmed anyone in the house, or worse, woke Louie up.

"_Callate!"_ snapped Mirabella. "If you would just fucking listen to me, I will explain!"

Charlie calmed down, shocked at her cousin. Her shoulders relaxed and she sat down on the bed after Mirabella peeled her hand from her mouth.

"Now, I wasn't laughing at you," she stated firmly. "I was... just relieved." She pulled her hair over her shoulder and started braiding it.

"Relieved?" asked Charlie skeptically raising an eyebrow.

"Yup." said the witchling, still braiding. "'Cause, the thing is, I've been feeling all alone, too. Because, you know, I'm a witch too."

Charlie almost fell off the bed in shock in the news and the fact that Mirabella could say it so nonchalantly.

"_What do you mean you're a witch too?"_ she cried, running a hand through her hair.

"I mean it exactly how it sounds." sighed Mirabella, tying an elastic around the end of her braid. Then she held her arm out towards a bowl of water in the corner of her room she'd been practicing on, palm outward. She narrowed her eyes in concentration feeling the familiar pull in her gut, just like Charlie had described, and closed her hand into a fist. The water sprung up and she opened her hand again, letting it fall back into the bowl, a bit of the water splashing onto the wood floor. "Except I'm better with water than the others. I haven't even tried with the others." Mirabella shook her head, shuddering at the thought.

"How did you do that?" asked Charlie in wonder, rubbing her stomach, which, Mirabella noticed, she did quite often.

"I don't really know how to explain it," she said. "It's like, I have a picture in my mind of what I want to do, and it happens. That's what my dad said to do, at least. It works though."

"Tio Alejandro knows?" asked earth witch, looking wide eyed at Mirabella. She nodded, sighing.

"Yeah, he's the one who told me what I was. He's been helping me, though he told me that no one can help me control my powers but me," she said, rolling her eyes. But then, Mirabella got an idea. She snapped her head to look at her cousin, and she seemed to have the same idea judging by the look on her face.

"What if we-" started Charlie, an excited look on her face.

"-helped each other?" finished the water witch, her expression mirroring her cousin's.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Charlie. "At least while I'm here! I mean, I could really try to get a grip on this shit while I have another person going through the same thing as me!"

"Char," started Mirabella, her expression softening and becoming worried. "hasn't your mom ever told you anything about this?"

Charlie's face became stony. "Why would she say anything about this when she was so off the wall about me getting knocked up?" she asked bitterly.

Mirabella fell back on the bed and heaved out a sigh. "Gods, Charlie, I don't even know how you're able to be so strong."

Charlie sat down carefully, one hand still placed on her stomach. "Me either." she sighed, leaning back, using one hand as leverage. "I don't even know how I'm going to be able to do it when the baby's born."

"Have you come up with any names?" asked Mirabella softly.

"A couple, but I'm not sure which one I like better." replied the older girl. She turned to look at her cousin, really look at her, and she realized something.

"Mia," she started, "you never really told me. How did you get that scar?" she asked, looking at she marred flesh intently.

Mirabella glanced at the girl and their eyes met for a split second before her gaze landed on the ceiling again. "I did tell you. I fell down some stairs and cut myself on a really sharp rock," she said, repeating the story that'd been told so many times.

She herself knew it was a lie that someone had told her parents to ease their worry a bit, but she could only make out bits and pieces of what really happend. It wasn't that she didn't remember exactly what happened, because she did. She remembered all of it.

She remembered Jacob, and she remembered the strange whimpering and growling, and she remembered the strange brown creature that she was sure had done this to her, but she didn't know what to make of it. Oh, sure, she'd had her theories, but they didn't make much sense to her.

Actually, nothing these days made much sense to her anymore.

"That's a lie, and you know it." stated Charlie, snapping Mirabella out of her thoughts. She just simply shrugged.

"If I told you what I think happened, you wouldn't believe me." she mumbled, not tearing her eyes away from the ceiling.

"I think after everything that's happened to me these past few months, I'll believe pretty much anything you have to say, _prima._" she said, scooting back to lean against the pillows piled up against the wall.

"It's a long story," sighed Mirabella, her resolve crumbling.

"We've got nothing but time, _chicita._" said Charlie, propping her feet on Mirabella's stomach.

Mirabella cracked a smile and sighed.

"Alright, well, it all started when I started at La Push High."

**Page Break**

The rain was pounding on the windows when the girls woke up the next morning.

Charlie groaned at this and tried to block out the unwanted sound by covering her head with pillow.

"Mia," she groaned through the pillow. "Make the rain _shut up!"_

Mirabella, who's back was to the window, snuggled deeper into her blankets and chuckled tiredly. "It doesn't work like that, Char," she rasped, her throat dry from sleep.

"_Make_ it work like that!" Charlie demanded, sitting up and pulling the pillow down from her face.

"I can't do anything about the rain, Charlie," yawned the younger girl. "Go back to sleep."

"Hmph," huffed the older witch. She suddenly got an idea. She looked over the edge of the bed and threw the pillows she'd been sleeping right at the bottom of the bed. She then leaned up against the window, happy she wore flannel because the window was _cold_, and pushed Mirabella off the bed with her feet. She smiled as the girl landed with an _umph_ on the pillows. Charlie watched as Mirabella sat up on her knees, the blanket wrapped around her, her hair sticking up on one side and an uncharacteristic glare resting on her face.

"_Why_ did you do that?" growled the grumpy girl.

"I couldn't go back to sleep," said Charlie, and innocent looking expression on her face. She looked at the younger girl through long eyelashes and Mirabella rolled her eyes, replacing the scowl with a grin.

"You're such a dork," she giggled. Mirabella shed the blanket and realized she only had one sock on. She scowled at her feet and started searching through the blanket for the missing sock.

"Yay," said Charlie in a baby voice, bouncing toward the edge of the bed.

"You're gonna give your kid brain damage if you keep that up," joked Mirabella distractedly, still looking for the sock.

"Hmph. Shut up," said the girl, sitting still and crossing her arms. "Anyways, I've been thinking about what you told me last night, and I got an idea."

"Oh Gods," said Mirabella falling back on her bottom. "Your ideas are never good, Char. The answer to whatever you have to say is no." she said, shaking her head and picked up looking for the sock again.

"No, just hear me out, _prima,_" she started. "I was thinking about it, and I came up with my own theory, but I'm not telling just yet." Charlie rested her hands on her stomach and readjusted her shirt.

Mirabella glanced up at her cousin for a second then looked back at the blanket. "Go on," she urged.

"So I came up with an idea. Remember when you were telling me that that guys dad, Bob, or whatever-"

"Billy," interjected Mirabella offhandedly.

"Right, Billy." corrected Charlie. "Anyways, remember when you told me that _Billy_ had offered to tell you some of the tribe's legends any time?" she recalled.

"Yeah," said Mirabella a little hesitantly.

"Well, I was thinking that we'd drive to La Push and take him up on that offer." Charlie smiled brightly down at Mirabella and folded her legs underneath her.

"Aha!" exclaimed Mirabella as she spotted a piece of white in her green blanket. She then looked at Charlie with a skeptic expression. "Char, we can't just drop in on people. It's rude. We don't even know what house is his." she reasoned, pulling the sock back on her feet.

"Ahh, but that is where you fail," said the older girl, a knowing smile on her face.

"And how," started the young witch, leaning back on her hands with one eyebrow raised and an amused grin on her face, "exactly do I fail?"

"You fail because I have heard the reservation is fairly small." stated Charlie with an accomplished smile. "_And_ people always want to help other people find places, _especially_ small town people."

"Are you saying that we just _ask_ anyone where he lives?" asked Mirabella, more skeptic than before.

"_Pre_cisely my dear Watson," exclaimed the girl with a toothy grin. Mirabella chuckled softly at her cousin.

"Um, that's all fine and dandy, but I think you're missing one small detail." she said.

"And that might be...?"

"How are we going to get to La push, exactly?" she asked.

"Oh, don't you worry about that. I've got that taken care of." grinned Charlie, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Uh oh. I'm a little scared, now." said Mirabella, scooting away from the older girl.

"As you should be, mwahahaha- OW! Didn't they ever tell you not to throw things at pregnant women?"

* * *

A/N: YAY! UPDATE! Hehe, and only, what? two, three weeks after the last one? Well, I am very happy with this chapter! I stayed home from school today and decided to work on it, because, well, I wanted to get it done. I was totally in the freaking zone, too. So much in the freaking zone, infact, that I started work on the next chappy. I am sad, because the author's note from the last chapter didn't save, and I didn't notice it until now. Boo! Haha, well, now, this one had better freaking save! Anyways, I'm in a very Beatles mood, right now. Infact, I'm listening to Here Comes The Sun as I type this very A/N! Crazy, right? Well, meh. I feel like no one reads these thingies. I always do, because I like to get to know my authors, like, you know?  
Oh! and can you believe that this story has been up for over a year! ANNIVERSERY YAY! And also, my annniversery with my boyfriend just passed this past Monday! One year, crazy, I know!

So, introduction to some new characters that may or may not be very important in the future! so, what did you guys think of Charlie? I had originally planned for this chappy to be finished by Thanksgiving when I was thinking about the plot of this story a couple months ago. Well, things didn't go as planned, obviously, because you know, I have a life and such, and school. meh, highschool sucks, but I'm sure plenty of you know that.

So, tell me what you thought of it, flames are welcome and such. I hope you liked it!

~A(I've also been obsessed with Pretty Little Liars for the past couple weeks, but my name is Angelina, so it just goes. ehehe :)


	15. Chapter 14

_"Hi, Billy, I don't know if you remember me, but we met at a wedding a couple months ago and you told me that you'd tell me some of the legends sometime?" Mirabella was nervous as she spoke, and as the old man stared at her, his eyes dull, she seemed to get even less confident as when she started. "Well, if now is a bad time, we understand. I'm sorry for just dropping in like this, how rude of us."_

_This was a bad habit she had; ranting when she was nervous. She grabbed Charlie's arm and pulled her to leave when the leathery man said,_

_"Wait, no, now is fine!" Billy's eyes were wide and the dullness that the two girls had seen before was gone and replaced with a slight twinkle. "My son will be gone all day, and an old man like myself gets lonely. Please come in!" He wheeled out of the doorway, to let the girls in the cozy little house. _

"Mirabella!" called Louie from the hall as he pounded on her door. "We leave in five!"

She sighed from her place on her bed where she was tying her shoes. "I'll be down in a minute!" she shouted back as she heard his heavy footsteps tred down the stairs. She let her feet fall to the floor and ran a hand through her newly cut curly locks. It wasn't a drastic change from her old look, just a little shorter, to her mid back.

Was she ready to go back to school after the life changing week she'd had with Charlie? After all she'd discovered about herself and Jacob? Was she ready to face him after what she had found out?

_"I knew iit!" sang Charlie as the two girls slid into the car quickly to avoid the rain. Mirabella was in a daze, eyes half lidded as she considered all that Billy had told the girls. _

_'Spirit warriors' he had said, 'Shape Shifters'. All this was so new and odd to her, but after all she had been through, she decided this had to be what normal was turning into for her. _

_"Knew what?" asked Mirabella after the girls had long since pulled away from the litte red house. _

_Charlie turned to her, grinned a sly grin and said in a matter of fact manner, "What your boyfriend is."_

The road to the reservation seemed doubley long that morning, Mirabella thought. She'd had a lot to think about when Charlie left, and the headache only seemed to get worse the closer Monday crept. Now that it was here, she was much too afraid to think, fearful of what her brain might conjure up.

It was hard enough accepting the theory she and Charlie had come up with, but actually having to talk to Jacob about it was much, much worse than anything she could think of.

_"He's not my boyfriend!" snapped Mirabella, a scowl replacing her dazed expression. Charlie's grin struggled not to get bigger. _

_"You sure obsess over him like he is." she said, making it a point not to look at Mirabella._

_"I do not obsess over him!" defended Mirabella, her mouth wide open in shock._

_Charlie glanced at her, arching an eyebrow. "Denial is not just a river in Egypt, you know," she remarked looking back at the road. "And close your mouth. Bugs could fly in."_

_Mirabella's jaw snapped shut with an audiable click as she turned to look out her window._

In her lap, her cell buzzed.

ONE NEW MSG, it said. Charlie's name flashed across the screen

Good luck with your boyfriend today, she read. A scowl flashed accros her face and she snapped her phone shut.

**Page Break**

It was Monday again. He'd had a choice to ditch, but then again, he knew he'd have to face it sooner or later. He'd just wished it would be later than sooner.

_When he'd walked inside the living room, he knew. That smell. It was everywhere, in the doorway, in the living room, on the couch where he spends most of the time he has at home. His footsteps were heavy and disbelieving as he breathed in his home, hoping he was mistaking it for something else._

Jacob's bike rumbled to life as he ran a tired hand down his face. Oh God. He _so _wasn't ready for this.

_Cinnamon and that weird other breadish smell. There was no mistaking it. It was her; she was everywhere. God, what the hell was her scent doing in HIS house?_

_"Jacob?" he heard a tired voice say from kitchen. "Is that you?"_

_"Yeah," he said, almost a whisper, as he looked around as if she was hiding somewhere. He shook himself out of the daze and cleared his throat. "Yeah," he said louder this time. "Yeah, Dad, it's me."_

_"Can you come in here?" he called, and Jacob heard the wheels of his chair roll against the linoleum of the kitchen floor. _

Sam had kind of a freak out when he found out what had happened on the Friday before break. It was kind of pointless to try to keep this out of the pack mind considering it was on Jacob's and the other's mind all day for the majority of the break. Ever since Sam had found out, no one could see inside his brain; it was like an iron padlock was keeping the contents of it secret, but that couldn't stop Sam from seeing inside of everyone else's.

It didn't help Jacob, of course, that Seth kept going over theories in his mind, and what was worse was that they had patrol at the same time. For six hours, Jacob had to wonder if Mirabella was some sort of alien, a super hero in disguise, or his personal favorite, a "waterbender, like from that one cartoon with the bald kid; hey, anything is possible, Jacob."

Oh, and the fact that he hadn't spoken more than two words(those words being "Happy Thanksgiving") to his father since their arguement on Tuesday hadn't improved his mood either.

_"The legends?" cried Jacob in utter disbelief._

_He knew his father was nosey. He knew his father was superstitious. He knew his father wanted to pass on their legends. He just never, ever, fathomed the idea that - _

_"You told her the LEGENDS?" he echoed, running a frustrated hand through his hair. And as Jacob continuted his tyraid, Billy sat there, taking all the blame and all the anger as he had since the day he became a single parent. _

_"- to mention the girl's a freak! You don't even know her! AND you violated the treaty that you VALUED so much when it came to Bella!"_

_Billy started to wonder how long he was going to have to sit there before Jacob stopped pacing. Frankly, he was astounded he hadn't shifted yet, as he was well aware of his sons anger issues. In the back of his mind he wondered his Jacob would notice if he grabbed those barbeque flavored chips off of the counter, on account of he started yelling before Billy could get the hot pocket he'd made out of the microwave._

Jacob had only realized he was in the highschool parking lot when he heared Anamarie's squealing. He had subconsiously parked his bike in the back of the parking lot, where the fringe of the woods met cold, hard asphalt. He searched the crowd of people until he spotted a jumping Anamarie. It took a moment for him to recognize the girl in her arms, for her hair was shorter, and the black hoodie he was so used to seeing was replaced with a black leather jacket with a brown hooded jacket layered underneth. And she was jumping, and smiling and hugging the tall blonde girl back with seemingly as much force as Anamarie.

"Oh. My. God!" he heard Anamarie squeal as soon as he cut his engine off. "You totally cut your hair!"

Jacob rolled his eyes as he leaned against his bike. _As if it wasn't obvious,_ he thought sarcasticly.

He heard Mirabella's tinkling laugh and he could just picture her nose crinkling, just like it had when their friends made jokes at lunch.

"Yeah," she said bashfully, and he could almost hear her blushing all the way where he was standing. "It was my _prima's_ idea." She spoke with a strong spanish twang to her words, almost as if she'd done nothing but speak Spanish the whole week. Which, now that Jacob thought about it, was probably why she was talking like that.

"Looks good, girly," the girl replied. A full beat went by before anyone said anything. "So, ready to go back to hell?" she asked jokingly. Jacob's eyes were locked on her when Mirabella laughed the tinkling laugh again.

"Not even," she replied, shifting her weight to her other foot.

"Well, we should go find the guys." said Anamarie, sighing dreamily. "I can't wait to see Em."

_Likewise, _thought Jacob as he watched the girls walk arm in arm up the stone steps.

"I have to return a _way_ overdue book to the library, but I'll catch up with you guys later?" he heard her say as he watched them disappear in the crowd of students.

As soon as he lost sight of them, he ran a tired hand down his face. He should've stayed home...

**Page Break**

Mirabella stayed in the library longer than she needed to. She sat in the non-fiction section looking for nothing, but avoiding everything. She knew she'd have to face the music sometime, but she didn't want to get up just yet.

This was practially the first time she was alone since Charlie left the day before, and she reveled in the silence that the library provided. But as all good things have to come to an end, the first bell rang, taking Mirabella's already frazzled mind and throwing it into a loop of emotions. She stood up and sighed, walking out the door, her jacket in hand.

Somewhere between yawning and walking toward the stairs that led to the upstairs, she ran into a wall, or at least that's what she thought.

_Aw, shit,_ she thought as she stumbled backwards, waiting to fall flat on her ass. But instead a swealtering hand caught her arm and pulled her up. A hand that she cursed herself for being able to recognize without looking up. She knew his grip, and almost knew the callouses on his hands by heart. And when she looked up it was only worse.

His brown eyes were smoldering hers and judging by the look on his face, this meeting wasn't accidental.

_Oh, shit sticks,_ she thought, her feet seemingly glued to the floor. _He knows... _

* * *

A/N: Hey, my lovely readers! Well, I'm sooo not going to give excuses, because I know that not writing a chapter since January is noooo excuse. But, blah, I have a life too. With my new little nephew, soon to be born niece, and relationship troubles, I've hardly had any inspiration to write... But, I finally got a burst of inspiration and I was totally in the ZONE this past week!

So tell me what you thought. What you liked, disliked, and want to see more of. I value all your imput :)

~Angelina


	16. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWLIGHT OR ANY OF STEPHENIE MEYER'S CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I know, I'm finally updating! It's been too long! I'm sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes in this chapter, but, um, apparently I missed the memo that said they were getting rid of SpellCheck? I dunno. Anyways, I know this is kind of fillerish, but I couldn't exactly do anything else with it. I was very happy with the flashbacks on Mirabella's part, not so much on Jacob's part, but I'll deal with it...**

**Translations are at the bottom.**

**Anyways, enjoy:)**

* * *

Mirabella had ditched school three times in her whole sixteen years of existance.

Once when she was in 6th grade and Charlie convinced her to ditch and go to the mall with her.

_"C'mon, Prima," urged the older girl. Mirabella was reluctant, to say the least, sitting on her bed watching her cousin's wide convincing eyes pull her in to the request. "No one will know!"_

_"I don't know..." came the reluctant 12 year old's reply. _

_"¿Que no sabes?" asked Charlie, crossing her arms indignantly. _

_"I just don't think it's a good idea is all," defended Mirabella. "No es una buena idea."_

_"Por supuesto que no!" laughed the 7th grader. "But you need to have the experiance!"_

_"I have enough experiance at school," huffed the younger girl, scowling at her cousin._

_"Puh-lease!" scoffed Charlie. Mirabella watched as her cousin rolled her eyes and couldn't help but feel embarassed. She _did_ have experiance. Didn't she? "Tia Rose won't find out if you're home on time and take her phone at 5:15. That's when the school calls to tell our parents we were absent." she explained with an accomplished smile on her._

_The younger girl seemed to consider this. "Okay..." she sighed, defeated. "I'm never talking to you again if we do get caught, though!" she quickly added. _

_Charlie just rolled her eyes and laughed._

The second time she skipped school was with her brother when he first got his liscense. He was so excited that he wanted to drive all over town.

_"Mirabella!" he whisper-shouted as he crept into her small room. She groaned and rolled over to read the digital clock resting on her nightstand. 6:39 it flashed._

_"Aghh," she grunted frustratedly and rolled back over._

_"C'mon. We're gonna skip school today. Get up, get dressed." he insisted, starting to shake her._

_She rolled over to face him and cracked an eye open disdainfully. "What the heck do you mean we're gonna skip school?" she croaked as quietly as she could. _

_"We're gonna go to Phoenix and celebrate me getting my liscense! Mom's already gone and dad's still sleeping. He's not gonna wake up until we're supposed to be gone for school. So get up, get dressed and let's go!" he urged shaking her more insessently. "Day light's a-wastin'!"_

_Mirabella coughed out a chuckle as she pushed Louie away from her bed as hard as her tired arms would allow her. "Mkay," she mumbled. "Get out so I can get dressed." _

_Louie pumped his arms up in excitement and quickly, but quietly as to not wake up their father, sprinted out of the room. _

_"Dork," she muttered under her breath affectionately._

The third time she'd ever skipped school was with the one and only Jacob Black. She'd wondered what posessed her to do it. Why had she followed him out to the parking lot? Why had she hopped on the back of his bike(after putting on the spare helmet of course)?

Maybe it was because they had issues to hash out. Maybe it was because in the back of her mind, she always knew it was him that scarred her. Maybe it was because she wanted to yell and scream at him until her throat was raw.

And maybe it was because no matter how much she was angry at him for distorting her face, she still trusted him. She trusted him so much, that when he stopped them at a cliff right above the ocean, she didn't run.

She should have, because she knew he wouldn't stop her. She also knew he was expecting her to turn and run. Run away from Forks, run away from _him. _But she was tired of giving Jacob Black what he wanted.

He had wanted space, she gave him that. He had wanted to talk. She had given him that as well. He wanted her to run. She was _not_ about to give him the satisfaction.

When she hopped off the bike, she strode over to the edge of the cliff; Jacob didn't stop her. Mirabella watched as the waves rolled in from beyond the horizon. It would be so easy, she thought, to just jump right then. The need to summon the water to her itched at her. It was so close, right below her feet. She could almost feel the cold droplets caressing her skin. She had to shake this feeling before things got out of hand and she had another incedent like the one in the cafeteria. She turned around and sat there on the ground. She watched as Jacob continued to lean against his bike in silence.

He was looking away from her, at the ocean. His ever present scowl was stuck on his face, yet again. But this was normal. She was beginning to wonder if Jacob was ever happy in his life. But as much as the silence annoyed her, she was glad for it. Silence gave her time to think.

But as all good things, the silence didn't last.

**Page Break**

_They were alone in the hallway. Alone for them was a very dangerous place to be. Especially when the last time they were alone..._

_He couldn't help but look at her scars. He always tried his best to block them out of his head when he and Seth were phased at the same time. It had worked up until he saw them in person._

_Two angry pink lines ran down her profile. The first started right above her eyebrow and trailed along her hairline and ended right below her cheek. The second line started right infront of her ear and continued down to her neck where it disappeared under the collar of her jacket. _

_He couldn't move. An overwhelming amount of guilt stabbed him. And the way she looked at him didn't help; like she was trying to be strong. He almost didn't notice the bell ring until he saw his so called friends shuffle away from Mirabella._

_"We need to talk," he heared her say quietly. He averted his eyes from the riggid scars to her green eyes quickly. _

_"I know," he said. When did her eyes get so green? Had he ever noticed that before?_

_"Not now," she said snippily. He deserved that. "Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow." she continued. _

_Oh, how fucking cliche is this shit? he wanted to snort, but thought better of it and bit his tounge. _

_"But we will talk. I just need to think about things." she finished. _

_Think about things? What the hell did that mean? _

_"How do I know you aren't just saying that?" he asked skeptically. He still didn't know this girl, though she didn't seem like the type to lie, you never knew for sure, even if she was his imprint._

_She looked caught off guard by his question, but answered nonetheless. "Because," she started reasonably. "I just need to figure things out. I need some time, Jacob." _

_His heartbeat stuttered just then._

_"And then?" he asked, wanting so badly to take a step forward. "When you figure things out, what happens?"_

_"When I figure things out, then we'll talk." she promised. "But until then, I need to think about things." _

_This was understandable, he thought, and tollerable. He could handle this. He would have to._

_"Bye, Jacob. Don't be late for class," and with that, he was left in the hallway, alone. _

_He needed to run._

Those same angry pink lines stared him in the face, taunting him, ridiculing him for the mistake he made that cold August night. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest that he was sure she could hear it from where she was standing.

Her green eyes penetrated his brown orbs intensely and he knew that it was over. This dangerous game they were playing would come to an end today whether either of them were ready. The silence drug on and on until he couldn't stand it anymore.

He was the first to break the silence.

* * *

**¿Que no sabes? - What don't you know?**

**No es una buena idea. - It's not a good idea.**

**Por supuesto que no! - Of course it's not!**

* * *

**Review if you like.**


	17. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF STEPHENIE MEYERS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

A/N: Okay, soooo... almost a month since an update. Not that bad if I do say so myself. I seriously stayed up till like, six in the morning writing this, so I hope it's up to you guys' standards, haha. I dunno if I'm so happy with this actually... I just hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading:)

* * *

"Are you going to say anything?"

He hadn't meant to sound so rude, but Jacob had had enough of tip toeing around this girl to last a life time - maybe even more than_ that_. And a lot of good it did him, too. He'd ended up disfiguring the girl's face(maybe even her mental state), the thing he'd tried to prevent.

She looked at him, searching his brown irises. "I guess, I kind of have to," she sighed after a beat.

Jacob shrugged, trying to look indifferent, even though he knew it was a total waste._ He _was the one who dragged her out here to talk.

"I just," started Mirabella, losing the confident look that she'd adopted, her eyes downcast. "I don't know where to start here. Me and you... we've never been able to have a conversation."

"How about from the beginning?" he suggested trying to lock her gaze again. This was all so new, and he was afraid he'd say all the wrong things. This conversation was it. The fork in the road for whatever kind of relationship they'd have or sending her running for the hills.

He was tired. Tired of staying away from her, and his wolf wasn't taking things any better, clawing against his restraints savagely. He never knew this feeling before; this kind of possesiveness. Vaguely he recognized the imprint working it's magic from the memories through Pack mind, but never as strong as this. Never this painful.

And suddenly, it was taking everything he had not to take her in his arms.

_What the fuck?_ he questioned, clenching his fist, the action going unnoticed by the girl standing in front of him.

"Hah," she scoffed from somewhere far off. "The beginning? Where the hell is the beginning Jacob?" She brought her eyes up to meet his. And then she clenched them shut in frustration. "Ugh! There it is! The beginning of an argument." He watched as the young witch pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a breath through her nose.

Jacob couldn't stand it anymore. This was getting annoying. She wanted beginning? Well, that's what she'd get. "I know you know," he blurted before he could think about the words that were coming out of his mouth. _How fucking vague can I get? _he thought angrily.

But it had shut her up. She blinked at him, and Jacob only got more frustrated at himself.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! How the hell is she supposed to know what the fu-_

"I forgave you, ya know," she breathed, cocking her head to the side.

Jacob stopped his mental rant mid-sentence. He'd expected a lot of things. Just... _not that_.

Especially since she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I figured it out a long time ago," she continued quietly, almost in a whisper, her cheeks taking on a scarlet hue. "I just... I don't even know why I did; I mean, it happened, and you were gone, so I added two and two together," she shrugged locking her eyes with his meaningfully, "and I knew. Your dad just kind of confirmed it."

Jacob just blinked at her, his shoulders slack. A beat went by. Then another, and another.

_Buh-bum._

_Buh-bum._

_Buh-bum._

Jacob felt as if the wind got knocked out of his body. She knew it was him... for _months_? And never said anything? Never let on that she knew, never once made a move to talk to him about it, never once did she show any kind of emotions that let him know anything, really.

Jacob wasn't sure if he should be mad at her, or him for running away for nothing.

"For months," he breathed, looking at the dirt in shock. "I avoided you for _months_. Did you know that?" he asked still finding it difficult to breath. His heart was beating a million miles an hour and he was almost positive that Mirabella could hear it. He moved back involuntarily and Mirabella stayed rooted in her spot, thankfully. Jacob could feel the tremors going up and down his spine and tried to force his wolf down, but the wolf wasn't having any of that.

Jacob could see her mouth moving rapidly, but her words were falling on deaf ears as he could feel himself shifting.

**Page Break**

"I'm sorry!" she heard herself say over the pounding of her heart as she watched Jacob shake uncontrollably. "I know I should have said something to you when you first came back to school," she prattled off quickly.

Mirabella didn't quite know why she was apologizing, since she really had nothing to apologize _for_. It wasn't like_ his _face was disfigured or anything. It didn't mean that she wasn't sorry. Maybe she was sorry for stressing him out so much, or maybe she was just nervous seeing as he _wouldn't stop shaking_.

"And I know I haven't been completely honest with you either, but neither have you!" she sighed, trying to drown out the beating of her heart. "But that's not getting us anywhere... What I'm trying to tell you, is that I'm a -"

She quickly realized with sinking horror that he couldn't even hear her. She could faintly hear the sound of tearing cloth as she blinked.  
_  
One.  
__  
Two.  
__  
Three.  
_  
Jacob wasn't standing in front of her anymore. He'd disappeared and a familiar giant russet _wolf_ was crouched in his place, bearing his teeth at her preditoraly. Her heart stuttered and her breathing became ragged. Her mind was plagued with memories and subconciously, her scar throbbed. She prayed to the gods that she'd be okay. It wasn't long before she was willing the water below her to her command.

Mirabella clenched her fists and took a deep breath.  
_  
Up_, she thought concentrating on her breathing. Her hands unclenched motioning upwards. Her arms moved up gradually and a few seconds later, she heard the roar of water rushing toward her. Mirabella thrust her arms towards the wolf and the water followed roughly in suit, successfully soaking the wolf and everything behind it - including Jacob's bike.

And then the wolf was gone. In it's place stood a very angry, very wet, and very _naked_ Jacob Black. Mirabella's hands flew to her mouth in shock and she could feel her cheeks growing warm.

"What the fuck was _that_?" he was yelling, balling his fists. "What_ are _you?"

Mirabella averted her eyes downcast while Jacob continued shouting at her, completely oblivious to his state of dress... or lack thereof. It wasn't as if she'd never seen the male anatomy, of course. She did live with her brother and had walked in on him on more than one occasion. But she barely knew Jacob, for one thing.

"What is _with _you and water?" he wanted to know, now.

"Uhm, Jacob..." she started to say, but he didn't appear to be listening.

"First that thing in the cafeteria with that stupid prick," he rambled. "_That_ was freaking weird, and_ I _explode into a giant wolf for fuck's sake!"

"Jacob, I think you should really look for some -"

"And now this! What the hell did you _do_? It's bad enough you fucking soaked me, but my _bike_? Do you_ know _what I had to go through for that thing?"

"Jacob!_ Stop_!" she shouted tearfully, cradling her head in her hands, having had enough of his insults. "_Just stop_," she moaned painfully. She took her face out of her hands and watched blurrily as Jacob stood there in all his glory with his fists unclenched, shocked at her outburst. "Go put some pants on." she snapped weakly and spun around to face the ocean.

Mirabella heard the dirt crunch oddly and then silence.

She groaned to herself, just wanting to crawl into her nice warm bed. She sighed as she pulled her hood over her head and pulled her jacket tighter around her.

Part of her could not believe that just happened. That is definitely not how she pictured this little, erm, talk going. Not at all.

Who the hell was _he_ to yell at _her_? Ever hear of self defense? Apparently not, because of all the shouting he was doing. She vaguely wondered if they could hear him in Canada. And then she wondered where the hell he was going to get pants. He had driven them to a cliff (which she had contemplated jumping off of for a few minutes) seemingly in the middle of nowhere.

The other part of her wondered what she was expecting from him. That they kiss and make up (even though they were never fighting to begin with, it a nice idea)? He had every right to be mad at her, but she had every right to be upset with him, too.

The sudden snap of a twig made Mirabella jump and spin around in surprise. To her relief, there stood Jacob, now donning a pair of cut offs. She sniffed awkwardly and snuggled her arms to her chest.

"I'm sorry," said Jacob, his eyes anywhere but Mirabella's.

"Jacob," she started, taking a step closer to him hesitantly.

"Jake," he said, suddenly locking eyes with hers. She blinked, in surprise and confusion.

"What?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Call me Jake," he said, shoving his hands into his pockets awkwardly. "Please." His warm brown eyes melted her heart a little. She took another step. Then another. Then another until she was right in front of him.

Jacob looked down at her, taking his hands out of his pockets. He dropped to his knees; even then, he was about Mirabella's height, maybe an inch or two taller.

"You know I'm sorry, right?" he asked, his eyes boring into hers intensely.

Thunder suddenly rumbled off in the distance, far away.

"I know," she said quietly, feeling her stomach flip. She watched nervously as so many emotions flashed through his eyes and his reached up and rested on her shoulder, seeming dazed. She could feel the heat through her jacket. She sniffed involuntarily and Jacob snapped out of whatever daze he'd been in. The glossy look in his eyes did not go away.

"God," he breathed huskily, searching her eyes as he brought his other hand up to her face hesitantly. "I'm so, _so_ sorry." His voice broke as he tangled his fingers in her hair, knocking off her hood in the process. His thumb rested right below her cheek, where one of her scars ended. She could feel his thumb twitch, almost itching to touch the thick flesh that had been binded there.

Mirabella stood completely still, her heart hammering in her chest. Jacob's hand was so warm on her face. She wanted it to stay there forever. Her eyes hadn't left his, even though he was focused on another spot on her face. She took in a shuddering breath and confidently placed her hand on his bare shoulder, which was warmer than his hands, if that was even possible.

"You're cold," he said monotonously, not taking his eyes off her scars.

"Jacob," she started, but stopped herself short. "Jake," she corrected. "I forgive you." she breathed as his thumb twitched again. His eyes snapped to meet hers again.

"I am a monster." he growled, bearing his teeth. "I can't even forgive myself. How could you? Ever?" His face softened, but his voice did not.

She stepped even closer. His hand buried itself deeper into her hair and she shivered involuntarily and both his hands hands tightened for a second before returning back to normal.

That's when she knew what she had to do.

"I'm a witch, Jacob." she said, shutting her eyes tightly.

* * *

A/N: Review if you like.


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: Okay, guys, pleassseee don't hate me, okay? I know it took me a long time to update, but hopefully this satisfies your reading needs for a bit, no? Okay, go on, read:)

* * *

"So the guy lost his memory why, now?" asked Jacob as he sat plopped down on the Fuentes' couch.

"Haven't you been watching?" Mirabella asked frustrated, while opening a bag of popcorn. "He was trying to save his friend from getting hit by a car, even though the guy driving was trying to hit the friend, but the guy driving thought the friend was the guy who _actually_ got hit, so ironically, the bad guy won," she explained sitting down next to Jacob, careful to not spill the enormous bowl of popcorn.

"Why'd the bad guy want to hit the guy in the first place?" he asked, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

Mirabella yawned and grabbed the remote off of the side table. "Because," she started, "the guy's plutocrat company put the bad guys company out of business." Mirabella pushed the play button and sat back, comfortably basking in the heat Jacob's body was radiating.

"What's a plutocrat?" he asked, his mouth almost overflowing with popcorn.

"A chaebol," she answered grabbing a single kernel and popping it in her mouth.

"What's a chaebol?" he asked, scrunching his eyebrows together as he watched the opening credits.

"A Korean conglomerate," she replied, reading the subtitles playing on the screen.

"What's a conglomerate?" he asked, still looking confused.

"Just watch the show, Jacob." Mirabella rolled her eyes and went back to watching the show playing on tv.

_ "I'm a witch, Jacob." _

_ He blinked once. "I'm a werewolf, Mirabella," he said, realizing how screwed up this whole situation was. "Now can we move on?" he asked. _

_ And she just looked at him, unblinking, unmoving, and for a second, he thought, unbreathing. _

Great,_ he thought, _I broke my imprint.

_ And then she spoke. "What did you say?" she asked. She lifted a hand to her face, and they both remembered that his hand was resting there. He made a hesitant move, but she caught his hand before it went anywhere and wrapped her tiny hand around his._

_ "You know, my first love loved a vampire," he said, his eyes on their hands. "So I think I'll be okay if my second love is like Harry Potter."_

_ Mirabella's breath caught, and her eyes widened even more. Then he realized what he'd said all too late to take it back. She'd be furious, he imagined. Slap him in the face, and it wouldn't hurt physically, but inside it'd break his newly unbroken heart into a million tiny pieces. Or grab his face, tell him she loved him, too, but she'd been much too scared to admit it, because of course, it was too soon. Then she'd pull him in and he'd finally know what it'd be like to kiss those tantalizingly full, pink lips of hers…_

_ "You don't even know me," she said instead. "You can't love someone you don't know."_

_ "You're right," he said. The ache in his heart and in his pants slowly increased. _

_ "I'd like to know you, Jacob, but you keep running away from here," she stated, averting her eyes from his. _

_ "I know I've run from things in the past," he said looking past her. "But I'm learning," he said locking eyes with her now, "that I've got to stop running from all of my problems." _

_ "Then let's start to know each other, Jake," she said, holding his gaze, strong and confidant. "Starting now."_

And they had. Gotten to know each other, that is.

Jacob Black had grown accustomed to the Fuentes's couch. He slept on it on Saturday mornings when Mirabella watched her Korean drama's while her father was at the hardware store and her mother slept in until twelve. He endured the reality shows and even enjoyed (somewhat) the biographies that she loved so much on Sunday afternoons. He dealt with her homework, and even got help on some of his on weekdays before patrol.

He realized there was much more to her than met the eye. She was layered, he thought, like an onion.

"Are you comparing me to an ogre?" she asked when he mentioned this.

"What? No! Why would you think that?" he asked, pulling his eyebrows together in confusion and fear that he had insulted her.

But she just blinked at him, her eyes wide in shock. "Are you telling me you've never seen Shrek?" she exclaimed.

It was his turn to blink. "Once, a long time ago," he answered and to this she just shook her head in disappointment.

But, the strangest thing Jacob had noticed was that she'd sometimes talk to thin air, when she thought he wasn't around. The first time he caught her doing it, he thought it was weird; he had walked up the stairs, to go and fetch her for her mother and she was in her room, talking an old poster of the Jonas Brothers, and he'd really only heard bits and pieces of it. But the second time he'd caught her, she was at school, long after everyone had cleared its halls and classes had ended.

"Go away," he heard her sigh, frustrated. He'd been coming around the corner to give her a ride home. At first he thought someone was giving her trouble, but had been surprised when he only saw her.

"Look," she said in a hard voice, her back toward Jacob's hiding place. "I'm trying really hard, you know? You're not exactly helping the situation!"

Jacob had never really been a nosy person, but he couldn't stop listening. This was his imprint, and she was _talking to herself_! Things like this don't happen to everyone…but then again they weren't normal people. Hell, he hadn't even told her about the imprint.

"…eah, I know, I know," she was grumbling now, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. "I'm trying to figure it out, okay?" she snapped, clearly angry. "Just leave me alone!"

With a huff, Mirabella spun around and stomped around the corner, only to be met by Jacob. When he confronted her about the strange ordeal, she had brushed it off as nothing more than stress.

"Haven't you ever had an argument with yourself before, Jake?" she asked looking up at him with those big green eyes. He instantly melted, and he knew the subject was dropped.

It always happened like that. Mirabella would bat her long, dark eyelashes and he'd look into those emerald green eyes of hers and he'd be long gone. So he knew when she asked to go to his house one Saturday morning to have a movie day, he couldn't say no.

He'd picked her up at eight that morning. He glanced over at her with a curious look on his face.

"What made you want to come over?" he asked curiously. "You'd never asked before."

She looked at him sleepily. "I couldn't sleep very well," she explained resting her head against the window. "But for some reason, I feel like I had a dream that I was at your house and then I realized that we never hang out at your house."

**Page Break**

She couldn't remember the dream, but the moment Mirabella woke up, she called Jacob.

"You want me to come get you?" he asked confused, and she could practically see him rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yep," she confirmed, sniffling just a bit. Damn her allergies.

"Okay, I'm on my way." There was a shuffling noise and then he said, "I'll be there soon."

"Okay, cool," she said and hung up. She pulled on her favorite jeans (the ones that made her butt look good) and her favorite pullover hoodie. She gave herself a onceover in her mirror and deemed herself worthy.

Did she want to impress Jacob, she wondered, then mentally slapped herself in the face. Of _course _she wanted to impress Jacob. He was hot, he was sweet, and he himself said he was in love with her… so it would only be natural after all the time spent together that she'd want to look good for him. Plus... she couldn't help but grow even more attracted to him after spending everyday with him for the past however many weeks.

When he pulled up in his rabbit, she was out the door so fast, he didn't have time to get out of his car.

"Hey, speed racer," he joked, plopping back into his seat. He buckled his safety belt and she did the same.

"Nothin," she shrugged, sniffling again. "It's cold."

Jacob nodded like he understood, but she knew otherwise, thanks to his t-shirt clad body.

When they reached his little red shack, Mirabella got that tingly feeling she usually felt when her ghost was around, which happened a lot less frequently these days, she'd began to notice. Even in her dreams, the visits were short, and vague. Usually she'd get messages like, "_You're so close to finding the answer." _ Or her personal favorite, _"I'm trusting you to help me, Mirabella. You're the only one that can."_ The dilemma? She didn't even know how the heck she was supposed to help her.

But she didn't want to think about that now.

No, not when Jacob Black was pulling her down to sit on his couch. But she couldn't seem to shake the odd feeling she'd had ever since she'd arrived. Sarah's presence felt stronger than it ever had before, which was weird to say the least. And worst of all, Jacob noticed something wasn't right.

"Hey," he pulled her even closer and creased his eyebrows. She was practically lying on top of him and upon realizing this, her cheeks flushed scarlet and he chuckled. "What's wrong? You seem… distracted?" he asked.

There was a lot she and Jacob hadn't talked about before, and Sarah had been one of them. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell him, but… she just didn't know how. It's not every day you have to explain to your sort-of-unofficial-boyfriend-slash-shapeshifter-wolfman that you could talk to ghosts. Or more accurately _ghost._ How did she do it? Just go for the plunge? Well, it shouldn't be surprising, really, giving the surplus of the supernatural around the surrounding Forks area. But _come on;_ like she was really going to turn to Jacob and say "I see dead people."

So_ not._

But really they should talk about it. He'd been actually very good with the weird that had invaded her life. But then again, he was a _freaking werewolf_, after all. But now it just seemed like her mind was going in circles. To tell him, or not to tell him, that is the question….

"Yeah," she said reluctantly, scratching behind her ear. "just… Well, it's a weird thing," she explained. Jacob maneuvered himself comfortably and that's when she knew she had his attention. Jacob loved to be comfortable, and he loved hearing about her powers. Actually, he just loved hearing about her in general.

"Another one?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

She laughed and buried her face into her hands. "Jacob, come on, I'm serious," she smiled, backhanding his shoulder playfully.

"So am I. Every time I see you, it's like you're popping out another superpower like bunnies pop out babies." Jacob laughed at himself the put on a semi-straight face to please Mirabella.

_"Thaaaanks,_" she drawled, throwing him a scowl. "Seriously though, it's a _really _ weird thing. Like, almost weirder than the whole I'm a witch concept," she warned raising both her eyebrows at him.

He just blinked at her so she continued. "Well, the thing is… I have this, erm, spirit." She eyed his face, which remained unmoving, waiting for more. "Well, not a spirit exactly… I mean, it _is_ a spirit. _She _ is a spirit, a ghost, more so.

"And she's been around since the accident, and I'm trying to help her, but she won't tell me any thing, telling me I'm really close to the answer, and apparently, I'm supposed to help her 'cross over', like in that one show, _Ghost Whisperer_? We've watched it before. Anyways, like that, only… only _not_ like that. It's extremely frustrating, especially since I hardly know anything about her. I only know her first name and how she died," she explained rapidly, coughing at the end from lack of breathing. Jacob blinked once, twice, three times, then said,

"So you see dead people," he said raising an eyebrow, then shrugging. "Cool."

Mirabella slumped, breathing a sigh of relief and before she had time to rethink it, grabbed his face and finally kissed him, letting out the desire that'd been there for however long she'd been holding it in

She could tell he was surprised by the way he hesitated into the kiss, but he soon got over it pulling her so she would really be lying on top of him. His hands made their way up and into her hair, his fingers curling around the wavy tresses, while hers made their way behind his neck. She could tell it would be a long time before they left the couch. And then one thing led to another. Things were getting _really _ heated _really_ fast and before she knew it _he _ was on top of _her_ and hands were exploring the curves of bodies and what lied underneath the deceptive clothes.

But all of a sudden, Mirabella shuddered, a cold feeling running down her spine and she pulled away with a gasp.

"What?" asked Jacob, alarmed and disoriented, his lips swollen and his hair looking like a rats nest. "What's wrong?" he asked, concern and worry coating his words.

"I…uh…" stuttered Mirabella, confusion lacing through her words. Jacob's eyes searched hers, looking even more confused than she was. "Uh, I just have to use the, erm, bathroom." Quickly, she slipped out from under him and stumbled almost drunkenly to the bathroom.

Quietly shutting the door, she braced herself on the sink, looking at her appearance in the mirror. She took in her shockingly disheveled appearance in the mirror and touched her swollen lips in disbelief. Had she really just spent the last… however long it had been—it felt like minutes, but for some reason she thought it was more around hours—making out with Jacob Black on his _sofa_? HAH! Go Mirabella!

Mirabella made it a point to jump around the bathroom a couple of times like the giddy teenage girl she was, and then silently squealed to herself. Hey, who could blame her? Jacob was one hot piece of a—

And there was the shiver again, thought Mirabella as she stopped mid-squeal as a shudder rippled down her spine again. A creepy feeling filled her body and she quickly splashed water on her face so that she could get back to the scorching comfort of Jacob's arms.

She crept into the hall way, noticing family pictures that she never had before. One had Jacob, his dad and his twins sisters sitting on the front porch of their tiny red house. Another had Billy and his wife's wedding picture, which was so old it hardly looked like Billy at all. And Jacob's mother. God, she was beautiful, with her long dark hair, her perfectly shaped eyes and nose she had passed down to Jacob. She was a vision in white and her and Billy looked so perfect and so in love with each other.

The last picture was a portrait of Jacob's mother, much more recent, but years old. But… something wasn't right. She'd seen that face before... in her dreams, even out of them.

And she chose to appear, right next to her portrait, in a shockingly sad looking state; so shockingly sad that Mirabella jumped back in horror, fell against the wall and let out an ear splitting scream.

She was vaguely aware of Jacob's towering form crouched down in front of her. It was like she couldn't see him and was looking up and over his head in pure terror. She suddenly couldn't control the trembling words tumbling out of her mouth.

"You…" she said shakily, pressing herself more into the wall. She could barely notice Jacob's hands on her face. "You didn't tell me!" she cried angrily. "You knew and you didn't tell me!"

Sarah looked at Jacob longingly, then shook her head, ashamed. "I couldn't!" she dry sobbed. "I wanted to, so desperately! But I couldn't interfere! It would only keep you away from him and I couldn't do that! Not when you were so _close_ to helping me."

"You invaded my dreams!" screeched Mirabella madly. "You invaded my _life_ and you couldn't tell me!" She could feel the tears trailing down her face and heard Jacob ask,

"Mirabella, what's wrong? What's going on? Are you okay?"

"You let me find out _this way_ after I'd been going _fucking insane_ trying to help you!" Mirabella was shaking now, trying to press herself into the wall because as warm as Jacob was, he offered her no comfort at that moment.

Jacob grabbed her face in his hand and forced her to face him. "Mirabella." His voice was hard and stern, his eyes serious. "What. The. Fuck is _going on?_"

That's when she pulled her knees in and buried her head into her arms and started sobbing. "All this time…" she sobbed, "the answers been here, and she didn't tell me!"

"Who?" he asked softer this time, pulling her chin up, to face his. "What?"

"Sarah!" she cried, her voice trembling and she tried to breath and rationalize her brain. "She didn't tell me she was your _mom_!" Mirabella's form shook as she felt Jacob's arms go limp. She felt him sit, stunned and all of a sudden, she jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into his shoulders.

Next thing she heard was herself whimpering, "I'm so sorry my ghost is your mom…"

* * *

A/N: Umm... please don't be mad? I know I was. This chapter was a bitch, seriously, and I don't even like the way it turned out! UGH! I really hate this chapter because now, I'm in a place where I don't know where to go from here! It's so frustrating you don't even know. I just keep thinking that I really ruined this story, and I just want to finish it and get it over with, but still, this story is like my baby. It's probably the first multi-chapter story that I'm going to finish, and it's the longest too, by far.

Oh, and speaking of the longest story I've written, It's been TWO WHOLE YEARS since I first started this! God, I feel old. And holy crap did this chapter take me forever! Seriously, every time I got a solid idea going, it just wouldn't work out the way I wanted it to and I had to start all over again until a couple weeks ago. Then last night I finally put the finishing touches on it, and went to sleep at around two in the morning, barely making it to my bus for school this morning at seven thirty... Yeah, I have issues.

Ugh, but seriously, let me have it on this one. I know this chapter sucks, please don't soften the blow for me... Ugh, this is making me depressed.

OH! But before I go, 10 cyber cookies goes to the person who can guess which Korean Drama I'm talking about in the beginning? I've been really into them lately. They're so addicting. ...

Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this, because lord knows how difficult it was to crank it out of me.


End file.
